With You
by miniwoo
Summary: From the moment he saw her she became his obsession. He noticed everyone had a role to play in her life. His presence was the anomaly that changed the direction their scripted lives were heading, or was it? small addition and renamed ch.27-
1. Waiting

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic which I have ashamedly not updated in a very long time. I am sorry to all of my readers and to those who have me on their favorite and alert lists. Hopefully, I can make you happy again. I have decided to delete and repost. If your curious about this then check out my profile page. I posted an explanation. The only draw back is that I lose my wonderful reviews; but, I am happy that I saved them as emails so I still have them!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters

Mature content and bad language warning for all chapters.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

With You

I was laying on a bench under a sakura tree in the atrium of Tokyo University's newly built dojo and training facility. Kasshin Hall is what they decided to name the new facility. The dedication ceremony would be tonight. It was built in the style of the dojos of old with all the amenities of the new. The building had a medical wing with the most advanced equipment any hospital would be envious of, weights and cardio room, wellness spa, 4 practice areas and a main tournament dojo that stood alone. Kasshin Hall is truly a sight to behold. The schools martial arts clubs are very lucky.

The dojo was finished just in time for the new school year in honor and memory of Kamiya Koshijiro. He was the first kendo world champion of the school and holds the record of 3 world and 5 national titles, and during all this, along with school work he managed to found and create his own sword style, The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Dojos were popping up all over Japan featuring Kamiya Kasshin as its main kendo style. It was a shock to everyone when news of his death 5 years ago spread. Murdered. His body was found in his home. In various places in his home to be exact. I think the paper said that it took all of 2 weeks to find all of Kamiya-san's body parts. I cringe at the thought. How gruesome the scene was. I clench my fists and shut my eyes tight in an attempt to block out the feminine screams and look of utter horror and betrayal in those damn beautifully haunting sapphire eyes.

My breath caught when I saw those eyes so clearly in my head. Remembering to breathe again I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. A young girl was approaching but when I looked at her she yelped and ran off. I didn't need a mirror to know my eyes were burning amber. They were never the carefree amethyst only she was able to bring out anymore. I fear they never will be again, but at least they weren't the molten gold that was there 5 years ago. I sighed and lay back down on the bench. The ceremony was still hours away. I decided to come early, very early in case of…whatever. I don't really know why I came so early. Perhaps I was just waiting for something or someone. I shut my eyes again and slowly drifted to sleep.

Thanks for everyone's patience with me and my horrible indecisiveness. Please feel free to review again if you already had before or if you are new, your opinion is greatly appreciated. This chapter was left in tact, not altered at all from the first draft.


	2. Jasmine

Revamped chapter 2. There have been some things deleted, added, replaced and such, but nothing that would change the chapter dramatically.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

* * *

Today was literally the perfect day. The sun shining in the sky, birds singing in the trees, and a gentle breeze. I took in a deep breath to savor the freshness of the day. As I did so, my senses spiked at the smell of something I couldn't quite put my finger on. It was starting to overcome the smell of the cherry blossoms on the tree I was sitting under. As it got closer my heart started pounding in my chest. My mind and body were on high alert searching for the source of the enchanting aroma. Putting my book down, I got up to try to follow the scent to its owner when a group of people walked by. One of them bumped into me and I stumbled a bit since I was still trying to trace the smell. I looked up at the person who bumped me and I met with cold blue eyes.

"Excuse me," he said. I just stared dumbfounded. Why was he glaring at me when he's the one who bumped into me?

I glared back. "Hey! Watch it!"

The man's eyes narrowed. "I said excuse me. It's not my fault you are standing in the middle of the path."

"Well, there is no need to give me dirty looks. The path is big enough for both of us to get by," I said.

"Aa, so it is." He said plainly. "Now if you will excuse me, I have better things to do than argue over the fact that you are now blocking the path making it harder for me and my friends to get by."

I felt my blood boil at his smugness. I was frustrated at not being able to find the owner of the smell. I needed to take that frustration out on someone and he just gave me an excuse to fight. So I narrowed my eyes. Some Flecks of gold seeped into my amber irises.

"If you're in such a rush then why are you still here arguing with me?"

My fists clenched.

"If you are looking for a fight, I am more than ready," was his cool reply.

His face darkened. His cold blue eyes turned icy and at that moment a cool breeze shifted some of his dark hair from his face. It was something like in the movies when the two people face off and the wind blows creating drama. This guy was about 5 inches taller than me, was going into the martial arts club building, and had an air about him that would have made lesser men piss their pants and run off tail between their legs. Shit. Now I'm no slouch at fighting having trained all my life but I had a purpose. I needed to find the person who smelt of jasmine! Hey that's it! The smell was jasmine and it was very close. My eyes widened at the sight of a beautiful woman standing behind the tall man when she reached up and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Baka! Why aren't you in the gym? Everyone's waiting for you! It doesn't do for the captain to be so late and picking fights with people in front of our building. It is dishonorable," she reprimanded.

Her sapphire eyes blazed. Again a gust of wind blew, her silky black hair sway gently in the breeze. It being pulled back did not lessen the effect. I had to hold my hands behind my back to keep from reaching out, but I did allow myself a deep breath of the perfect jasmine of her.

Mr. Tall, dark and icy stiffened at her words. I watched amused as he rolled his eyes then sighed. "Aa," was all he said before turning around and heading into the building.

The woman in front of me watched him walk off and sighed to herself. She was gorgeous. Her beautiful heart shaped face and welcoming smile would have had me on my knees had I not remembered we were in public and her friends were nearby. When our eyes met my world came down around me. My heart beat heavily, I could feel sweat forming on my brow and my hands get clammy. I drown in her sapphire orbs that touched my soul, my heart, my entire being. I felt a sense of serenity that I had never had before and my raging amber eyes cooled to a soothing amethyst.

"I'm sorry," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Are you o.k.?"

'Huh,' shaking myself out of my stupor I replied with the most intelligent of lines.

"Huh?"

She smiled, "I said are you o.k.?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Sorry about Aoshi. He's not usually so easily provoked. I can't imagine how you could've gotten on his bad side so quickly. You must be new, I haven't seen you around here before." She had an inviting smile on her face as she waited for my reply.

"O.k." I said slowly like I didn't have a grasp of the language. Great I find my future wife and she thinks I'm a weak idiot.

"Well, I, um, have to get to practice so maybe I'll see you around?" She started to go.

"Wait!"

I tried to keep the desperation out of my voice but even to me I sounded pathetic. She stopped and turned to face me again slightly confused. A slow easy smile appeared on her face, probably noticing my blush, encouraging me to go on.

"Um…may I, uh, may I know your name? My name is Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh! How rude of me. I apologize for not introducing myself."

Her hypnotic eyes softened.

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya."

Her smile broadened, her face lit up as her eyes sparkled. My breath hitched. She took my hand in a firm handshake and walked back to the martial arts club building. I think it's time I looked into some extra curricular activities. After all they do look good on your resume. Kaoru is her name. Now I have a name to her enchanting face and intoxicating smell. My Kaoru! I took another deep breath inhaling the remnants of her lingering aroma. My eyes hardened, returning to their original amber. Who was this Aoshi? What is he to my Kaoru?

I was still standing in the middle of the walkway trying to pull myself together. I clenched and unclenched my fist numerous times. The need to follow Kaoru into the building was increasing. I needed to see her face. I needed to feel her skin. I needed to smell her scent. I needed her to smile at me. I needed to get lost in her eyes. I needed her to need me. I needed to do research. My mind rationalized that I didn't know her…yet. So I did what anyone else would do. I went to the University library and started my research.

I find it amazing how much information one can find about anyone and anything online. Just type and click. So imagine my surprise when all I could find out about my Kaoru was that she attended Tokyo U and was co-vice captain of the kendo club and a member of the judo club. There was a picture of her in a gi and hakama. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail just like today. There was fierceness in her eyes that made me shudder with anticipation. She would be mine soon. I enlarged the picture and printed it out. Carefully tucking it into my pocket I went back to my research. Poking around in different areas of the school's archives I searched desperately trying to find anything. There was very little until, bingo! The student directory had her name misspelled. Clicking on her name there still wasn't much, but I did get a phone number and address.

Before closing out of the directory I decided to see if anything came up about that Aoshi. Since I didn't know his last name I searched by first name. It didn't take long as there weren't many Aoshi's in the school. All of them had an extensive background, extra curricular activities, phone numbers, address, achievements, biography and such. All of them but one. I figured this was the Aoshi I was looking for. All I had was a last name Shinomori. He is Aoshi Shinomori. I know from my Kaoru that he is the captain of the kendo club and that's all. It was odd that there was no real info on the guy. If he was to be my competition I needed to start digging deeper.

I left the library and returned to the bench to see if my book was still there. Luckily it was; I had a paper to write. When I got there the kendo club was getting out of practice. I must have been in the library for hours. I quickly grabbed my book and stood behind the sakura tree out of sight of the approaching group. Peering through the split in the tree I watched as the object of my growing affection walked by, the smell of jasmine trailing behind her. She laughed and joked with her friends.

"Hey busu!" Someone yelled from behind the group.

I could feel the gold creeping into my eyes. Nobody calls my Kaoru busu. Kaoru is nowhere near being ugly. I'll have to teach this kid a lesson. Kaoru turned around fire burning in her eyes.

"Don't call me busu, Yahiko-chan! Have respect for your sensei!"

"Don't call me chan!"

After a staring match and several tongues sticking out at each other, a short girl with a long braid came bouncing up and bopped the boy on the head. I twitched. My Kaoru can stick her tongue out at me anytime. I'd be glad to show her what to do with it.

"Ow! What was that for weasel girl?"

The "weasel girl" screeched, "Who you calling weasel? I'll…"

She never got to finish that thought. A beautiful woman came along. She was taller than my Kaoru, had long dark hair, deep brown eyes, and full red lips. I licked my lips. Perhaps she could be useful later. Foxy woman like her are easy to play. She was good looking after all; not as alluring as my Kaoru but still beautiful.

"Stop it you two or should we rent you a room? Oh hohohohoho"

I rolled my eyes. Foxy indeed! It did the trick though. The two, ahem, young adults bickering like children stopped immediately and turned a bright red.

"Shut up Megumi!" Weasel and the boy said at the same time.

"What's the matter? The way you two go at it, it seems like you're in love. Oh hohohohoho!"

"Hey that's not fair." Weasel said.

"What's not fair?"

"Kaoru and Yahiko argue all the time but you never say shit like that to them."

'Kaoru.' I sighed. The mere mention of her name sends me to another world.

"What are you sick Misao?"

Megumi, I picked up as my new pawn's name proceeded to put her hand on the weasel, Misao's head as if feeling for a fever.

"Kaoru practically raised Yahiko! That is just wrong."

I suppose I should learn the names of my wife's friends. So my Kaoru raised that brat? Interesting.

Forgotten by everyone, including me was Aoshi. I had a sudden feeling someone was watching me. Sure enough when I looked over to him, his ice blue eyes were staring straight into mine. I stared back unwavering. The man next to him caught the glare from Aoshi and followed his gaze to me. He was younger, probably Yahiko's age. He was almost a spitting image of Aoshi only shorter with lighter blue eyes. He looked surprised for a second then quickly replaced it with a bright smile.

Aoshi walked over to my Kaoru and gently put a hand on the small of her back urging her to start walking. My blood boiled at the sight of his hands on what belonged to me.

"Aoshi?" My Kaoru asked.

"It is getting late and we need to get home. Don't you have a term paper due soon?"

"Oh! You're right. Thanks for reminding me. What would I ever do without you?"

She giggled then hugged him like they were lost lovers. If I had my senses I would have known it was a friendly hug of gratitude, but I didn't. My mind and body raged with that hug burnt into my mind. WE need to get home? Are they really lovers who share a home?

My eyes are a bright gold right now. I don't think they'll change back to amber anytime soon. At least not till I get to the bottom of this. What would she do without him? Humph! You'd be with me! You'd need no other.

Aoshi caught my eyes again and triumphantly led Kaoru and the others away. Kaoru was completely oblivious to our mental duel which I unfortunately lost. This will be the last and only time I would lose.

"Hey nee-san?" Yahiko asked.

"Yes, Yahiko?" My Kaoru asked sweetly sensing the boy needed her for something serious. I need her for something serious.

"Ano, are we still going to see that movie together tomorrow? You know just you and me?"

"Of course Yahiko-chan." She said as she ruffled his hair when he had caught up to her and Aoshi, who still had his hand on her back!

I watched the group walk away. When they were out of sight I turned around and met up with a bright smiling face, although the man's smile did not reach his eyes. I couldn't sense his presence or any emotion from him. He was my height, slightly shorter than average; my build, thin but strong, he was me just with short dark hair, blue eyes, and a constant smile. I have long red hair, amber eyes, but considering recent events they have become gold, and the only thing that can bring a smile to my face is my Kaoru. He held out his hand.

"Hi Mr. Himura! I'm Sojiro Seta. It would be wise to watch ones behavior concerning Kaoru-dono."

My eyes narrowed. How did he know my name? His hand fell back to his side.

"I don't think it's any of your business. Who said anything about my 'oops slipped, maybe he missed it' Kaoru-dono."

His smile got wider.

"When it comes to my friends and family their well being is my business. Even though you haven't really done anything yet, your presence wreaks of ill intentions."

"Is that so? Well, you said yourself we just met. You don't even know me. Are you so quick to judge?"

"I'm not trying to offend you Himura-san. I am usually a very good judge of character. I'm just trying to warn you."

"Perhaps Seta-san you are getting rusty. I assure you I have no ill intent toward anyone."

It's just a slight lie.

"Perhaps. We will see. He is very protective of her you know," he said contemplatively.

"Well, good day Himura-san." He gave a slight bow and walked in the direction the rest of the group went, leaving me to ponder my next course of action.

* * *

This chapter 2 is the revised chapter 2 that I previously posted. I kept it as it ended up except for some spacing, instead of splitting it up to the two chapters it originally was; I think it works like this. Reviews and re-reviews are appreciated.


	3. Meeting Megumi

Chapter 3.

* * *

Last night kind of sucked. I spent it looking through the newspaper trying to figure out which movie theater my Kaoru and the brat would most likely go to. This morning sucked too. I have one more class today and I haven't seen my Kaoru anywhere.

Rounding the next corner in the hall leading to my next class I saw the kitsune heading my way. Our eyes locked and she smiled slyly at me. I smirked. As I walked by I made sure to bump her shoulder knocking the books out of her hands. She bent to collect her books giving me am generous view of her cleavage. I bent to help her and started a conversation.

"I'm sorry Takani-san."

"It's all right. No harm done. How do you know my name? I don't think we've met before."

"Oh! Well, I heard someone say it rather loudly the other day. You know it's very hard to forget the name a beautiful woman."

She had a hungry look in her eye. She would be fun.

"It must have been the weasel. Anyway call me Megumi, and call me tomorrow. Here is my number." She handed me her phone number.

I looked blankly at her like I didn't know why she was giving it to me.

She sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Kenshin Himura."

"Ken-san, let me enlighten you since it seems you don't understand. You bumped into me and since I am now going to be late for my next class, you need to make it up to me. So there is my phone number. Call me tomorrow so you can take me out. I hope I won't have to elaborate further on what I expect on this date."

Holding back my smirk I forced myself to look confused.

"Oro!" It's my all-purpose, any situation word. This would be a perfect time to ask about the movies.

"Megumi-san do you know any good movie theaters around here?"

"Is that where we're going?" She said slightly put off.

"Maybe?" I scratched the back of my head; let her think she is in control.

She sighed.

"There is a theater down town that's very popular. It's a good place to people watch. There is another theater just outside of the city to the South. I think it's called Katei. Kaoru swears by it. It's like pulling teeth to get her to go to another theater. She says it feels like watching a movie at home. In fact I think she's going there tonight for her monthly movie night with Yahiko."

'Interesting' Information received and now to make my exit.

"Megumi-san I'll call you tomorrow to make up for my mistake."

She glared at me.

"Good! I'll talk to you tomorrow. Try to find something better to do other than the movies. It's so old. I do have a few ideas if you can't figure anything out."

She covered her mouth with her hand and… "Oh,hohohohoho"

Once she stopped her annoying laugh she walked right up and pressed herself against me. My hands found her hips and pulled her closer so I could feel her curves and she felt my bulge. She licked her lips and with our noses almost touching she seductively purred, "Good, so we are on the same page here."

"It would seem so." I replied placing my knee between her legs and grabbing her bottom to grind her against my leg.

She inched closer and licked my ear.

"Until tomorrow." She whispered, grabbed my crotch, spun around and sauntered away.

With an evil smirk firmly in place I thought to myself, 'oh yes she'll be real fun.' On to more important matters I skipped my last class and went to find this Katei Theater for a "chance" meeting with my Kaoru.

* * *

The previous chapter 3 that had been posted was actually 3 of my original chapters combined, so I decided to separate it again. 'Katei' in my Japanese-English dictionary means something like homey if I remember correctly; said dictionary is now packed in a box somewhere. If I am mistaken please let me know.


	4. Katei

Chapter 4.

* * *

Fricking A! This theater is really out of the way. After map-questing the theater, I was still driving around looking for it. My car clock now said 4:00. That means I've been driving for 2 freaking hours!

Oh wait.

There it is!

I found the theater!

Mentally congratulate myself with a fist pump, oh yeah.

Damn, it's 4:00. There is no time for me to go home to change and make it back at a reasonable time. So I parked the car, got out and headed toward the theater. The building looked like it was someone's house. I hope I am in the right place. The sign says the Katei Theater so it must be.

I walked up to the door and was greeted by an old man. He was the owner. His name was Gensai I believe. I found out that the place was someone's house but refurbished into a movie theater. There were 5 theater rooms. Each room was decorated in the theme of the movie it housed. The seating was stadium style but instead of the standard theater chairs there were couches, love seats, and recliners. I could see why people would go out of their way to come here. It was an original. Just like my Kaoru. Figures she would choose such a place for her favorite theater.

Around 4:30 people started piling in for the 5:00 showings. I headed toward the entrance to see if I could find my Kaoru. It was getting close to 5 now and still no sign of her or the brat. I would have to buy a ticket for a movie and wait until the next showings at 8:00 to see if she would be here then. I was about to approach the counter when I heard the unmistakable shout of "busu!" A fire lit in my eyes. I would have to set that boy straight.

"Hurry up busu! We are late because of you!"

"Shut it Yahiko-chan! We had a rough practice. I needed to shower and change." Mmmmmm. My Kaoru in the shower? Must keep drool from falling.

"It wouldn't matter anyhow; you're so ugly nothing could possibly make you look better."

"Oh no! The movie we were going to see is sold out."

"See what happens when you try to do the impossible."

My Kaoru started growling and was about to chase the brat around when Gensai went up to them and suggested another movie. The two of them happily agreed and bought their tickets. I was right behind them getting a ticket for myself. Night at the Museum, okay I can deal with that. I'd already seen it once but seeing it again with my Kaoru wouldn't be so bad.

I purposely sat on one of the couches and gave the golden eyed glare to anyone who tried to sit with me. My Kaoru and the brat took a long time at the concession stand fighting over what to get. The movie was about to start and the only place left to sit was with me. Due to the brats demand the he have the end Kaoru ended up in the middle of the couch next to me and I swear I stopped breathing. She was so close to me I could feel the heat coming off her perfect body. She looked over to me and let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Himura-san?"

My face softened and I smiled.

"Kenshin. Please call me Kenshin. I'm surprised you remembered me."

She blushed lightly.

"Oh well, you know, I, um." She stuttered.

"Oi busu! Quiet! The movies started already stop talking dirty to your boyfriend." The brat quipped saving my Kaoru from answering me but embarrassing her even more.

The blush on her face turned a deep red and I'm pretty sure some of it is anger. Then out of no where a bokken popped the brat on his head.

'Good, he deserved it.'

"You shouldn't say such things Yahiko-chan."

Then my Kaoru turned to me and apologized for his behavior and insinuating we were a couple. I told her I wasn't offended and that I didn't mind if people thought we were a couple. I believe what I said to her was, "It would be an honor for me if people really did believe that a beautiful woman like you were my girlfriend." Man could I sound any lamer. I caught her blushing again. God she was adorable. I could feel my eyes soften to a light amethyst. It was a color that had disappeared from my eyes a long time ago. Funny how this woman, this stranger could suddenly bring it out. I knew immediately that without a doubt, nothing would get in the way of making Kaoru mine. Someday soon she would be Mrs. Kaoru Himura.


	5. First Date

Chapter 5.

_Italics=flashback_

* * *

I woke the next morning and shifted in my bed so that I lay on my back. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. Last night went better than I thought. By the time the movie ended I had gotten over my verbal stupidity. I thank whatever god was looking out for me last night:

_As we were walking out of the theater I asked if my Kaoru and the brat would accompany me to dinner; and yes, I did say the word accompany so I am not totally over my lameness. She looked undecided but the brat, Yahiko made the decision for her._

_"Look busu! I'm hungry, your hungry, he's hungry, we're all here and he's paying so let's just get some grub. Oh by the way I'm Yahiko Myojin."_

_"Kenshin Himura." We shook hands and bowed slightly._

_After that I decided not to call him brat anymore. He gave me the chance to spend more time with my Kaoru. She had started to protest until her stomach growled cutting it off but she did insist that she pay for half. Then suddenly her beautiful eyes narrowed dangerously and a dark aura spread about her. I started to feel very exposed as she gave me the once over with those piercing eyes._

_"You're not some psycho stalker guy trying to take advantage of a young woman and a hungry little boy are you?"_

_I heard the faint protest in the background of "busu I'm not little!"_

_My palms started to sweat and I tried to hide the nervous look in my eyes knowing that in some sense I was exactly what she just said. So I took a shallow breath, screwed my face into something you'd only see in cartoons and "Oro!"_

_They both stopped their impending argument to stare at me. Her face went from a dangerous warning, to blank, to a poor attempt at holding in the laughter. Yahiko was not having any problems letting it out. His howling was causing passersby to stare. With Yahiko's incessant laughing came my Kaoru's. My face turned red with embarrassment._

_"Oro!" Damn I let it out again._

_"Kenshin! I was only joking. You looked like your hand just got caught in the cookie jar." My Kaoru said once her laughter died down a bit._

_I scratched the back of my head and smiled "I was not expecting you to say something like that Kaoru-dono."_

_"Oh Kenshin you're so silly. Call me Kaoru, no dono. Come on, let's get something to eat."_

_"O.k. Kaoru-dono."_

_My Kaoru rolled her eyes and ran out to her car. Just before I put my foot outside the door Yahiko grabbed my shoulder._

_"Hey, I saw that look in your eye."_

_"I have no idea what you are talking about Yahiko-san."_

_"If you hurt her, I will not be the only one who will kill you. There will be many others after me. However, I will be the first."_

_I looked at him then, but before I could reply he smirked and said, "But then again you won't ever get the chance to hurt her anyway."_

_He smiled bright when he saw my Kaoru's car pull up. I stared hard at him as he pushed by me to get in the car._

_"So where are we going?" My Kaoru's voice broke me from my thought on what Yahiko had said._

_"How about the Akebeko?" The suggestion came from Yahiko._

_"Good idea Yahiko-chan. I haven't been there in a few weeks. What do you think Kenshin?"_

_"It sounds good!" I tried to sound excited because I really wanted to go elsewhere._

_"Maybe we'll see the others there, and don't call me chan." Yahiko said._

_I sighed mentally that's exactly why I don't want to go there. I wanted to spend the night with my Kaoru. I had already made a plan to ditch the boy, but now I'll have to make adjustments. If my Kaoru wants the Akebeko, then my Kaoru will have the Akebeko._

_My Kaoru and Yahiko arrived at the Akebeko about 10 minutes before me and were already seated. I walked over to the table and sat down across from my Kaoru._

_"I'm sorry; I hope you haven't been waiting long."_

_"No worries we just arrived." My Kaoru said with a bright smile. Yahiko mumbled something about waiting 10 minutes for me to get here and a few other choice phrases before my Kaoru stomped on his foot._

_"Ouch! Jeeze busu what the hell was that for? It was the truth and I'm starving!"_

_She looked at me with a concerned expression on her face._

_"It really wasn't that long, but I was worried about you. I don't know how well you know the area and I wanted to get to know you better."_

_She blushed beautifully as she spoke._

_"I hope I don't seem too forward but you seem like a nice guy. I think we could be good friends."_

_My god she was speaking for me._

_"Kaoru-dono I would like to get to know you better as well. Perhaps we could be more than friends someday."_

_There I said it. I put it out there. My Kaoru just blushed deeper and nodded. I caught the smile on her face as she ducked behind the menu._

_"Bleh, gag me busu! Who the hell would want to date you?"_

_The brat was making choking noises now. Yes, we are back to brat._

_"And you," he said pointing to me, "you look like a girl. Who'd want someone who makes a better looking girl than them?"_

_"ORO!"_

_I was ready to clobber the brat but thankfully I didn't have to as my Kaoru produced a bokken again and cracked the boy on his head._

_"Yahiko-chan do not be so rude! Kenshin is paying for your meal after all."_

_Several mumbled phrases later and we had finally ordered. I noticed my Kaoru sneaking glances at me and I would purposely catch her and smile brightly to her or sometimes I would hold her gaze and try to convey my love to her through my eyes. After the meal was finished, the brat said something about seeing someone from his class here and went to find her. Score one for me._

_"You know I think he has a crush on her."_

_"Oro!"_

_"Yahiko and the girl from his class, I think her name is Tsubame."_

_"Oh." Great I get her all to myself and all the intelligent conversation I can muster is Oro and oh. I am just so slick. In my mind I am using my Kaoru's bokken on myself right now._

_"Every time I suggest going out to eat he wants to come here because he knows she works here. He's just trying to find a way to tell her how he feels. It's so romantic in a way. They both know they like each other, it's just a matter of saying the words."_

_"You care a lot for Yahiko-san don't you?"_

_"Yes, I do. He deserves a happy ever after with all he's been through."_

_"If you don't mind my asking, why do you call him little boy when he is obviously a man?" I asked curiously. I did want to know, really. The more information I had on my Kaoru's friends and family, the more I had on her._

_"I know Yahiko and I are only 3 years apart but it's a big difference between 11 and 14 years old. That's how old we were when we met. Am I boring you Kenshin?"_

_My Kaoru looked a bit hurt and annoyed. I was paying attention but I couldn't help but feel jealous at the loving tone she was using. I was staring at the table in an attempt to keep my anger in check and she must have misinterpreted it._

_"No, Kaoru-dono, I would like to hear your story very much."_

_She gave me doubtful glare. I smiled to myself. She is so beautiful._

_"Please Kaoru-dono! This unworthy one would very much love learn more about you. Please continue with your story. This unworthy one will give you his undivided attention."_

_With that playfully said with a wink and pleading puppy dog eyes my Kaoru nonchalantly waved her hand like royalty and covered up a fake yawn._

_"Very well than my subject, just stop giving me the puppy eyes. They are too beautiful to look so helpless."_

_She gasped as she realized what she had said._

_I took her hand that was on the table. A bold move I know but she didn't pull back._

_"I love your eyes Kaoru-dono. They are the window to your soul and when I look in them I see a pure loving heart and I know I am truly fortunate that you have allowed me to be part of your life, even if it is just this moment, though I hope I will get to be with you more often."_

_Our eyes locked. Our faces were inching closer together. It was the perfect moment. The perfect timing until our dessert arrived and was rudely slammed on the table by none other than the brat. I glared at him and he glared back. My Kaoru missed this, thankfully she'd been too embarrassed to look up at the moment but I could sense the underlying anger of being interrupted in her._

_"Busu! What do you think you were doing? This is a public restaurant for crying out loud!"_

_"Mind your own business Yahiko-chan! Besides there are others here who are doing more than kissing and nothing happened!"_

_She was right. When I looked around, there were some couples at a few tables who were doing quite inappropriate things._

_"Yeah nothing happened because of me." I could agree with that._

_"You're lucky I'm here Kaoru." He said it with such caring and seriousness I was confused._

_"You don't know who might see you. I know you two have some sort of crazy arrangement but still it is not for the public. We know many people who come here and they might not be so willing to hold their tongues. I don't want to see your name tarnished."_

_My Kaoru looked away in shame. Now I'm even more confused than ever. We weren't doing anything._

_She looked demurely at the table which just seemed so wrong to me. Then she looked apologetically at me. Finally she turned to Yahiko but not before I saw longing and wetness fill her eyes._

_"I understand. Thank you Yahiko. I should not have put you in a position to make such decisions. I will be more thoughtful in the future."_

_He seemed satisfied enough then sighed._

_"Look Tsubame needs a ride home. She got out early tonight so I told her I'd give her one. Busu let me get the car keys so I can drive her home. I'm sure Kenshin won't mind giving you a lift when you're done with dessert."_

_He looked pointedly at me when he said done with dessert. I nodded in understanding and gratitude, my time with her alone would be limited to the time it would take to eat the pie and ice ream in front of us. My Kaoru's face brightened and an illuminating smile spread widely across her face. My heart lightened seeing such a smile knowing that part of the reason for it was because she would get to spend extra time alone with me. I wondered what made him allow her time with me when he didn't care for my presence._

_"Thank you Yahiko! I won't be late." My Kaoru said excitedly._

_"I know, but Kaoru, please be more careful."_

_Yahiko's use of her name like that had me more curious. I promised myself to get answers tomorrow. She nodded. Yahiko then turned to the young woman heading toward us and left after sending me a glare that said you better get her home soon and safe. I glared back but gave a slight nod anyway._

_Once Yahiko had left we started on dessert. We ate very slowly. During that time my Kaoru had told me about how she had met Yahiko when she was 14 and he was 11. My Kaoru and her father were driving down the street one day when they saw a house on fire. Her father pulled the car over and jumped out. My Kaoru close behind. They heard screams from the house and her father ran inside without a thought and found Yahiko under his bed crying. He pulled him out as the fire engines pulled up to the house. My Kaoru took Yahiko in her arms while her father ran back to look for the parents the young boy was crying out for. With the help of the fire fighters his parents were pulled from the burning house and they all went to the hospital._

_Unfortunately Yahiko's parents didn't make it. They died of severe burns and smoke inhalation. Yahiko was treated for the same thing himself but wasn't nearly as bad off. Eventually he pulled through. My Kaoru had decided that she wanted Yahiko to be part of her family and begged her father to take him in. It didn't take much as Mr. Kamiya was thinking the same. Once Yahiko had recovered completely from the physical wounds he officially became adopted into the Kamiya family. It was a bumpy road at first she told me, which is how the whole Yahiko-chan, busu thing started, but with time and a lot of love they made it work for everyone. He is her brother and she thanks whatever higher power there is that he is with her every day. My Kaoru concluded her story with, "Even though he is only 3 years younger than me, even though we go to the same university and he is very much a man, no matter how old or big he gets, he will always be my Yahiko-chan, my ototo."_

_She said it with such endearing sincerity that I found myself enraptured by her story, in some sense wishing it was me that she had found so that she would speak in such a tone about how we met. By the wistful smile on her face, I knew she was lost in her memories and I didn't have the heart to break her peace but we had finished dessert and although I wanted her to myself all night, I couldn't abuse the chance given to me._

* * *

This is the last part of the previously combined chapter 3. Most of it is now back to its original state.


	6. The Sakabato

Chapter 6. Any deletions I had made when I revised had to unfortunately be left out since I can't get it back. T_T

-Phone conversation-

* * *

I let out a sigh. Last night was better than I could have planned. To say I was shocked about Yahiko's story would be an understatement. He is a fortunate young man to have been found by such a caring family. The Kamiya's seem to have that endearing trait. Only my Kaoru would be able to take a boy from nothing and give him everything to make himself something.

I sighed again. After dessert I drove my Kaoru home. She was a bit reluctant to let me pull up in front of her house which irked my quite a bit. I asked her why but she said she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. She said she had some nosey neighbors and that if people were up in her house they might ask questions she didn't feel like answering. I did happen to catch her mumbled "besides I don't know what Yahiko told them." I know I wasn't meant to hear that.

I opened her door for her on the next block and helped her out of my car. I held her hand until she looked into my eyes. We held each others gaze and I leaned into her.

Just before our lips were to touch I whispered "I am going to kiss you now."

Her response was "what is taking you so long."

I almost lost control. I pulled her close to me with the fear that something would come between us. I rested my other hand on her cheek and kissed her. My Kaoru. I could feel her legs weakening so I held her even tighter although I am sure that it wasn't possible. The kiss was passionate and filled with yearning. Almost as though we would not get this chance again, but I knew better. I could tell she was developing feelings for me through our brief meetings. I hoped she could feel how much love I have for her.

I sighed for the third time this morning. I am acting like a love sick woman. I am just a man in love with his wife. Now is not the time for this though. I have questions that need to be answered.

Why did the things Yahiko say cause such a change to my Kaoru? Why would her behavior in the restaurant cause such a commotion, especially when nothing happened? What is this arrangement? Who is it with?

Here is where my eyes start to change again. Since the movie my eyes have been amethyst but now I can feel them changing to amber. All of these questions make my soul burn for answers. Only my Kaoru can put the flames to rest and free my soul. At least I know who Yahiko is in all of this but there are so many others whose roles I haven't yet figured out. I need more information to reach my goal. My Kaoru will be mine.

Shaking myself back to reality, I got out of bed, did my business, and dressed for the day. The next step is Megumi. She did tell me to call her after all. So I picked up the phone and dialed her number. After three rings she picked up.

-Hello.-

-Is Takani-san there please?-

-This is she. Who is this? Oh wait, is this Ken-san?-

-Aa. It is Megumi. So are we on for tonight?-

-Oh,hohohohoho. Of course Ken-san, you didn't think I'd pass up this opportunity did you? You are an attractive man and I am a beautiful woman so what else is there to do but hook up?-

-…-

-We should be together Ken-san. People such as us belong together.-

-Megumi! Snap out of it! I have some questions I want answered. I'm not opposed to fucking you but there will be nothing else between us, and if you want me then you will supply the answers I need. Understood?-

-…-

-Megumi! Do you understand?-

-Yes.-

-I will be at your place at 9:00 tonight. Put your hair up and be ready for me.-

I slammed the phone down. That whore is annoying. Beautiful she may be but there are more things to life than just looks. I needed to vent my frustrations. That phone call put me on edge. I went to a secluded area at the park and pulled out the only thing my father ever gave me, my sakabato. I decided to go through my katas. It always made me feel better, feel in control. When I finished I heard clapping. My eyes opened to reveal harsh amber. I did not like people intruding on my practices. My style is exclusively my own. No other knows this style. It was meant to only have one master.

"Kenshin, I didn't know you practiced kendo?" I turned to the voice. It gasped. When my eyes focused they met a curious and slightly frightened sapphire. Amber instantly reverted to violet and my body relaxed.

"Kaoru-dono, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to practice too. What style do you use?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu" Her eyes widened.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu? Doesn't that style have only one master? Hey, are you the baka-deshi I overheard Uncle Hiko talking about to my father?" My eyes widened.

"Kaoru-dono, you know my shishou?" She giggled. It was music to my ears.

"Hiko-san is my god father; I haven't seen him since last year. If you know his style then you must be his baka-deshi! Tell me how is he?"

My eyes lowered. Should she know the truth? I should tell her. If she is familiar with my style then she knows the consequences of becoming its master.

"Kaoru-dono? I am Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's new master." Her eyes filled with tears. My heart broke for causing them.

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono." I moved to hug her close. My Kaoru did not pull away. She knew I killed my shishou, her god father and yet she let me hold her still. It made me feel understood. After some sniffling, my Kaoru pulled herself together and looked at me eye to eye.

"I understand Kenshin. Uncle Hiko told me what was needed to become master of his, your style. Its part of accepting and becoming a warrior, a bit archaic, but part of the training so I understand. I never thought Hiko would ever be beat, let alone that baka-deshi of his would be able to learn the ultimate technique. What with all those humiliating stories he told us. We had quite a few laughs."

"Oro!"

"Oh, sorry Kenshin. They were very funny stories. Like the time you ate those mushro…"

"Oro, Kaoru-dono!" She laughed outright this time and so did I. She was still in my arms.

"I gave him a sakabato when he told me how the style was passed down. I had hoped he would give it to you to use for that time. It would seem he didn't."

"Oro my sakabato Kaoru-dono?" She looked at my waist.

"That's it Kenshin! Then if you have it, wasn't it used during the succession technique?" My heart burned at this.

"Iie Kaoru-dono. I did not know of it until after I passed. Shishou was dying in bed when he presented it to me. He said it was precious to him as was the person who gave it to him. He told me there is no real use for the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu in these times. So he presented it to me hoping that if I did need to protect others I could use this sakabato and the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu without killing needlessly." My heart clenched a bit at my lie. It was a small lie but I don't think my Kaoru would want to hear that I refused the sakabato because the succession wasn't done that way. Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu was meant to have one master. I am he. No one else can have what is mine. I hugged my Kaoru tighter. My sakabato was a gift from her. I know now why I have such a connection to it.

"Are you alright Kenshin?" I looked at her briefly before swooping down to kiss her. I was in a fragile state of mind and I kissed her with passion filled possession. I leaned into her ear during a small pause and breathed "mine." I'm sure she heard and when I realized what I was doing I kicked myself mentally but I would not let her go. I was saved a response by someone calling for her.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you here? I apologize for being late. I do hope I haven't …..kept……you." The constant smile disappeared briefly but was quickly replaced.

"Oh Sou-chan, no your not late. Just in time." My eyes narrowed; one for the interruption and two because I didn't want to think that my Kaoru would want to be in his presence instead of mine. My Kaoru pushed out of my arms and went to Sojiro. I growled. Sojiro heard it for he turned to me sharply and gave me a warning glare. If my Kaoru heard it she chose not to show it.

"Himura-san, fancy meeting you here. Did the two of you come together?"

"No Sou-chan! I happened to interrupt Himura-san's practice while waiting for you. I arrived earlier than intended. I did not know he would be here." My stomach twisted at her words, Himura-san? She has reverted to the subservient again. I don't like this.

"My mistake then. In that case why don't we go to the dojo to practice and leave Himura-san to finish? Good day Himura-san!"

With that he walked away taking my Kaoru with him. She turned before she was out of sight and gave me a small smile. That small smile gave me the confidence I needed to get to the bottom of this and free her from whatever prison she was being held in. I decided to head home, shower, eat, and get ready to take the newest of my frustrations out on Megumi.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The infamous old chapter seven. Warnings galore! Beware! Highly mature content.

* * *

9:30 I knocked on Megumi's door. She opened it to reveal herself with her hair half up half down and in a short silk robe. I licked my lips. I stepped through the door and pulled Megumi to me. My mouth went straight to her shoulder where I bit her hard drawing blood. She cried out but held my head in place while she used her other hand to rub my manhood. I pulled back and pushed further into the room and slammed her door closed with my foot. She looked at me lustfully and undid her robe. It slid to the floor. I took in her nudity. She was beautiful. Long thin legs, round ass, flat stomach, big breasts.

She held her arms out to me. "Ken-san" she whispered.

I went to her.

"Shhh" I didn't want to hear her voice. It would only annoy me. I wanted to fuck her not listen to her. When I was in arms reach I took her hair out of its clip and grabbed the rest of it to put in a ponytail like the way my Kaoru's hair is.

"When I told you to put your hair up, I meant all of it."

"Why, why is it so important to y…"

I cut her off by grabbing her hair and tugging hard. "Because that is how I want it."

When I finished with her hair I stepped back and looked at her. She's not my Kaoru. I know this but I need this release. I would not wish to hurt my Kaoru with all this frustration. Megumi will just have to bear it. I roughly took her by the shoulders and brought her neck to my face kissing it, biting it, sucking it and then giving the same attention to her full breasts. I brought my hand down to her core and tortured her with my fingers. She was ready just as I told her to be. I played with every part of her. In and out. Rub and pinch. She would come close to release but I would not allow it. Such sweat torture to have her writhing against me, pushing her self into me, bouncing on my fingers, and fighting for the ultimate pleasure she would not get. I kept this up for a good four times of almost bliss. When I could feel her almost collapse of need I turned her around and bent her over the back of the couch. I dropped my pants and pushed into her hard without any warning. Her head shot up with the impact of my thrust. I pushed it back down over the couch. She didn't deserve to see me naked so I stayed mostly clothed. She was not my Kaoru so she will not get the same treatment or pleasure reserved only for my Kaoru. She is Megumi. She is a whore. All through this rough treatment she kept panting and moaning. I know that even if her release wasn't allowed she was loving it. Her juices flowed down her legs, down my legs, and all around my sex. I pumped her harder and harder. I reached around to press her buttons and she cried out with pleasure and agony but yet again I stopped her fulfillment and pulled her hair so that her ear was close to my mouth.

"Whore, what do you know of Kaoru?"

"What?" She yelled. I smacked her ass.

"Answer! I told you I had questions."

"Why at a time like this?" I smacked her again.

"Please just let me have my release."

"I'm not finished yet Megumi. Are you so selfish that you put your needs first?" I asked her while I was still in her. I thrust forward and she yelped.

"Of course not." She said raggedly. "Kaoru is special. Everyone loves her. I see you are included."

I slammed into her again hard and she gasped. I slowed my pace as Megumi caught her breath.

"Do you know anything about an arrangement of some sorts?" My thrusts are building and she is moaning trying to answer so I slow again.

"The only arrangement I (gasp) know of (pant) is that she (pant) and Aoshi are betrothed."

I stopped completely. Then with golden eyes I slammed violently into the whore and when I finished I spilled myself over her back for I had thrown her back over the couch. When the last of my cum left me I pulled up my pants and told Megumi very coldly, "You will speak of this to no one. I was never here, we never had this conversation and we never fucked. Do you understand?"

"Please." She whimpered. "Please."

"Megumi." I growled and threw her from the back of the couch to the floor.

"I understand." She whispered.

"I can't hear you."

"I understand!"

"Please you can't leave me like this."

"Perhaps if you keep your word then maybe next time I will allow for your release. However, you are not her and you are not worthy so we will have to wait and see, maybe next time." With that I walked out leaving a crying and unfulfilled Megumi lying naked on the floor covered in sweat and cum. My eyes burned molten gold and all I saw was red.

So my Kaoru was engaged to Aoshi Shinomori.

* * *

Strangely this was probably the most viewed chapter I had.


	8. Kaoru and Sojiro?

Chapter 8. I replaced the chapter 8 I had recently posted with a chapter I had removed in the revise. After reading the next chapter I realized this one has some info in it that is referenced somewhat in the next.

Italics-memories

* * *

A few weeks have past since my Kaoru left me in the park to practice with Sojiro. During this time we have been meeting secretly. Sometimes we'd go out for lunch during breaks between classes, or we'd go to the park and just sit in each other's arms enjoying the weather and company. We only got to go out once during the evening and it wasn't for a long time so I don't count it as a date, and the brat had to come with us. Even though he stayed off to the side for privacy or as he put it so that he didn't barf, it still wasn't private. We weren't able to talk properly at any of our meetings, nothing about us, our world, or anything. I wanted my Kaoru all to myself. I wanted to know her; I wanted her to know me.

I had also been with Megumi a few nights a week during this time. I had called upon her oral services once but she had called to offer herself to me the rest of the time. It puzzled me to no end that she was a friend of my Kaoru, she knew of her attraction to me and vice versa, yet she still wanted to be my whore. I still haven't even allowed her release. I told her one time that if it got out that it would surely break my Kaoru's heart that her best friend had tried to steal away the affections of the man she loved. Her response was that my Kaoru would never know because her knowledge of our affair would in fact cause pain for my Kaoru but it would also end our relationship. I told her we had no relationship. It was just sex. She had cried I had left. It still didn't stop her from calling though. I think she started calling more. Far be it for me to deny my urges but very soon I will have to make a move to get the whore out of my way.

Megumi's services did turn out to be beneficial in other ways. During one of our many meetings I had brought up Sojiro.

She was in front of me on her knees. I was sitting on her sofa drinking a cup of tea enjoying myself rather nicely.

"Megumi, who is Sojiro Seta to my Kaoru?" She massaged me with her hands while she answered.

"Sojiro is Aoshi's cousin. Why?" She resumed her original work.

"What is his relation to my Kaoru-dono?" I had slipped with the dono. I was spending more time with my Kaoru; it was slowly becoming a habit.

"If you keep up with the dono Ken-san you'll end up in the same place as Sou-chan."

Pulling her head up I asked, "What do you mean?" She went back down.

I grabbed her again. "Megumi what do you mean by that?"

"Sojiro is Kaoru's best friend. They've known each other since early childhood I believe. As I said he is Aoshi's cousin, but Kaoru knew him before ever meeting Aoshi. Sojiro has been in love with Kaoru for as long as anyone can remember. I think at one time she may have even been in love with him. She had figured he didn't feel the same, because he always kept himself at a distance with that constant smile and those donos. She told me she knew the smiles were to hide behind and that usually she could read him like book but had no idea that he had truly loved her. When he had finally come to his senses it was too late. Kaoru had been introduced to the man who would be her husband. It had been painful for her to know she would have to hurt her best friend by marrying his cousin but she had settled on her feelings for Sojiro by that time. He was devastated. When he asked his father if this were true, his father told him that if he had had feelings for her he would have been the one marrying Kaoru. Ouch!" I pinched her nipple. With a devious smile on my face because of the knowledge that Sojiro could have had her but lost her, and knowing that I will have her and keep her, I grabbed a hand full of hair to bring her mouth down to fill it.

My time with my Kaoru was all well and good. I probably couldn't ask for much more given the circumstances but damn it to hell I wanted more. I wanted to shout my feelings to the world and let everyone know she is mine instead of hiding and scurrying around. We aren't doing anything wrong and she doesn't seem guilty in the least bit about seeing someone behind the back of her fiancé. This drives me crazy as well. It means I am wrong about her and my Kaoru is worse than Megumi or she sees me as just a friend, or there is more than meets the eye with this engagement. I know that Yahiko is banking on this engagement going through he just about said as much but when he said you two have a crazy arrangement I wonder who you two is. What the fuck is going on here? I decided that I'm leaning towards the last of my reasoning's because if the first two are true I'd go off the deep end and no one would be safe from my wrath.


	9. Miss Misao and What to Do Now

Chapter 9. This was posted previously as chapter 8, that explanation is in the new chapter 8

* * *

Ever since I learned of their engagement, I have been trying to figure out a way to break it. I am sick of hiding and plotting our meetings. I need to do something about this soon. Maybe I will join the Kendo team. That way I'll be able to spend more time with my Kaoru. I will not make the same mistake Sojiro made. My Kaoru will know of my feelings along with everyone else and I've said it before Kaoru Kamiya will be my wife.

My decision to join the kendo team is easier said than done.

'Alright I can do this. There is no need to be nervous. I totally kick ass. I am the world champion. Three years ago.'

At that reminder my shoulders slump and my ego deflates. Right now I'm doing the same thing I've been doing for the past two weeks. I am pacing around in front of the university's gym trying to find the nerve to walk in there and demand to be let on the team. Of course with the Ice-block as captain and super smiley freak as vice captain my chances are non existent.

I boost my confidence and walk right up to the entrance because I know I am the best. My skills haven't diminished in the three years of non competitive training. I still kick ass.

Hell I am the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's master! Taking a deep breath, I raise my hand to open the door and… turn around and walk back to the bench in front of the building. For the past two weeks it's been the same; pep talk, retreat, and pace around. This lasts for about an hour or two or three then I give up and sit on the bench and wait for practice to be over. I wait to catch a glimpse of my Kaoru. Just after practice with her face flushed from a hard workout, hair misplaced, clothes clinging to her perfect body, I'm amazed my control hasn't snapped, but then again maybe it has.

I made sure to see Megumi occasionally but she is starting to become a nuisance. She has even gone so far as to try to follow me home. Of course I caught her and punished her properly. Anyway there isn't much information I can get from her anymore. I think she is holding back. I know she and my Kaoru share a bond, though it is not strong enough to keep Megumi from warming my bed, but it seems like it is enough for her to keep my wife's secrets.

As far as I know the only ones who know of my and my Kaoru's relationship is me, my Kaoru, and Yahiko. I still need to talk to her properly. I want something real with her not a fantasy behind closed doors. So imagine my surprise when on this most glorious day, my fourteenth day of pacing, a young woman came bounding up to me with bright eyes and a bright smile. She was young, maybe a freshman. She had long hair in a braid down her back, she was short, and under developed. A guy notices these things. Hopefully for her future man she is still growing. I chuckle to myself.

"Hey Himura!"

"Oro!" I am shocked to hell. If this was a cartoon I'd fall over anime style with a sweat drop on my head. I have a feeling that getting to know this one there will be many sweat drop and anime fall overs. She burst out laughing. At my expense no doubt.

"Himura! What were you laughing about?"

"Oro! Nothing at all. Who are you?" I did recognize her from a while back but I didn't get her name. All I remember is something about a...

"Itachi!" Oh no, did I just say that out loud? Judging by the itachi's face I did.

"You red haired freak! My name is Misao Makimachi, not Itachi!"

"Oro! I'm sorry Misao-dono! I just remembered someone calling you Itachi a while back."

"Yeah well you better not call me that Himura if you know what's good for you."

O.k. so now the awkward silence begins. We're just staring at each other. Well, she's still staring at me and I've been scratching my head looking embarrassed for a while now. Before I can break the silence she grabs my hand and starts pulling me away from the gym. My eyes start to harden.

"Makimachi" I slowly growl.

She turns to me without looking at me but looking around like she didn't want anyone to notice us and says, "Shush Himura! I'm on your side here. I don't want anyone to see me dragging you off anywhere. They might get the wrong idea and we can't have that now, can we?"

"Oro!" What the hell? My head is spinning.

"Quiet you knucklehead. Let's go get something to eat. We need to talk. I can help you with Kaoru."

I shut up immediately and followed. We jumped into her jeep and drove off. We drove for a good hour and I was getting hungry by now. She pulled into a parking spot at a noodle stand; we got out, got our food, and walked over to the picnic area in a park just behind the stand. We ate in silence for a while.

"Misao-dono?" She blushed. I hope to god this isn't going to be another Megumi. She was way too young for that, and really not my taste.

"…"

"Mis…" I started.

"Kaoru and her family took me to this place when we were in grade school. I met her in the 5th grade. Well, I was in the 5th with her brother Yahiko and she was in 8th. Some of the boys were picking on me because I wasn't one but liked to do so many "guy things." Yahiko saw me getting beat up and tried to help but he was just as scrawny as me at that time. I was just slammed into the lockers for the 3rd time when the grip on my shirt loosened. I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Oro!"

"I was being helped up while someone else was beating the crap out of my bullies. When I looked at those eyes I fell in love."

"Oro! Misao-dono is in love with my Kaoru?"

She rolled her eyes and slapped my arm.

"Pervert! Of course not! Those were Aoshi-sama's eyes. Kaoru was kicking ass."

"Oro!" This was mind-boggling. Misao loves Aoshi? My Kaoru and Aoshi knew each other in 8th grade? That means that they've been engaged for that long?

"It started as a school girl crush. I can admit that now that I've had time to look back seeing as how much I've grown since then. What? Don't look at me like that Himura. I have grown!"

I started chuckling. "Maa, maa, sit down Misao-dono I was only joking."

"Anyway by the time we were all in high school I started to fall for him. Really fall hard. Kaoru and I are best friends and she is my only real girlfriend that I know I can count on, although Megumi became one later on. When I confessed to her she started bawling. I was so freaked out. Kaoru never loses her cool like that. She gave me my first heartbreak. She told me her and Aoshi-sama were engaged. She had been told the summer we met."

"So that means that Kaoru-dono and Shinomori-san have been engaged for about 7 years?" Misao gave me a sad nod.

"I still love Aoshi-sama very much. I want to be with him always. This is where I can help you out."

I jumped out of my seat and said accusingly, "That's why you want to help me? So you can have your Aoshi-sama? You are so selfish that you would hurt Kaoru-dono by trying to steal her fiancé and shaming her?"

Misao jumped up as well tears in her eye and finger pointed. "How dare you? Kaoru is my best friend. I'd never do such a thing. I want to help you because I can see how happy you make her. She looks at you with the same eyes that I look at Aoshi-sama. Maybe even with more love because she knows how it feels. I want to help you because we are in the same situation."

I looked puzzled for a minute before sitting back down. "I'm sorry for my outburst Misao-dono. How are we in the same situation?"

"We both have to be content to love in secret."

"What do you mean by that?" I know I must have looked ridiculous. She started to laugh.

"Really it's not that hard to understand. I'm not trying to take Aoshi-sama from Kaoru and I certainly would never want cause her any shame, but I already have Aoshi-sama. He is mine and I am his. We just have to be discrete. Yes, Aoshi and Kaoru do love each other very much. They did try the dating thing but it didn't work out they knew and loved each other too much. I still get jealous over the bond they share. If you stick around you'll see it. It's stronger than the bond of the whole group put together. If you didn't know better you would think they are already married."

"Does Kaoru-dono know about this? You could still dishonor her name if this were made public."

"I know and I didn't want to but Aoshi-sama and I are in love. Kaoru knows and gave us her blessing. She even wanted us to come out in the open. I know she even tried to break the engagement but their parents wouldn't hear of it. After that incident we decided to keep everything under wraps. It's safer for everyone."

My eyes narrowed at that last bit of information. I will ask my Kaoru about the incident sometime. I'll need to know what happened so I know what to expect when I break their engagement.

"So what is this weird arrangement I heard Yahiko talking about?"

"Oh that, it goes right along with what we've been talking about. After the failed attempt at a relationship and the incident her and Aoshi-sama made an agreement that if they had to wed then they would still be able to be with other people so long as it wasn't made public in order not to dishonor the family and keep the ties. Yahiko is the only one who knows about Aoshi-sama and I and the whole arrangement thing, because Kaoru will never lie to him. No one else in the group knows. We keep it to those directly involved."

"I don't want to sneak around. I want the world to know who Kaoru belongs to."

"The world already knows Kaoru belongs to Aoshi-sama! The announcement was made before the two of them knew about it. Their families are powerful and traditional. The Shinomori's more so than the Kamiya's. Why do you think you found so little info on Aoshi-sama when you looked?"

"Oro you know about that?" I asked bug eyed.

"Aoshi-sama and Sou-chan have had people following you from minute one. They work fast to protect those they love."

"I'll say."

"Shinomori-sama made sure to rid all unnecessary info about his son from anywhere. He wants to make sure no one will get the upper hand on Aoshi-sama when it comes time for him to take over. Aoshi-sama is a phantom on paper. If he wanted to disappear he could and sometimes I think he would to save us from his family, but he stays. He stays for Kaoru and he stays for me."

"So how long have Seta-san and Shinomori-san known Kaoru? You said you came into the picture when they were in 8th right?" I didn't want to give away any indication that I knew some things from Megumi. That would probably not encourage Misao's help.

"First off Himura, what has Megumi told you?"

"Oro!"

"Spies. You're not exactly careful. You and Megumi have been um… spotted together on several occasions." She said this with a blush.

"I don't want the details but…." She slapped me upside the head before yelling "What the hell are you thinking?"

"I…"

She held her hand up to stop any more words from coming out, thank god.

"Don't say anything. However if you want my help you'll need to end this with her. No more feeding your libido. I know you love Kaoru its plain as day and she loves you. Even though you've been seeing each other quite a bit your not yet in a relationship so I won't let this info get out. If you continue this thing with Megumi I won't help you and Kaoru will know of your activities."

"Thank you Misao-dono."

"Don't thank me yet. Megumi gets clingy. Ever since that guy that she fell for and dumped she clings onto anything with a dick. I don't understand why she'd do this to Kaoru?"

"I've asked the same thing to myself."

"Megumi is like a fox. She probably had a good motive before, she usually does, but it seems she has strayed from her original plan. I told ya before ever since that guy she hasn't been the same. Be careful."

"I will but you didn't answer my question."

"Oh yeah, Sou-chan and Kaoru have known each other since they were about 5 years old. You know he fell for her right?" I nodded, I remember her saying something like that during one of our...sessions.

"Aoshi-sama I'm sure you know is Sou-chan's cousin and he met Kaoru I think they said when they were about 8. No one but the family elders, parents, and business directors knew of the engagement until summer of 8th grade. I think Sou-chan was originally Kaoru's intended because they met first and clicked. The parents thought it would have been a happy marriage but you know he fucked it up. So they chose Aoshi-sama instead because they saw a connection between them even if it wasn't marital love."

She stood up, I followed suit. We walked back to the car and drove back to university. In the parking lot she told me that tomorrow she'd meet me in front of the gym and drag me into the kendo club's training area. She also said that with the four of us we could go out together and people would naturally assume she and I were together and my Kaoru and Ice-block were together. We could spend more time with each other and do more things. I blew a mental raspberry at that. It just meant that I'd have 2 people to shake off instead of one who left on his own. At least Misao would be on the same page as me in trying to separate for alone time, but would the Ice-block be willing to leave my Kaoru alone with me?


	10. Closer to You

Chapter 10.

Bad language.

'thinking'

"dialogue"

* * *

What the hell is wrong with me? How could I have been so careless? For fucks sake I am the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu's master and I completely let my guard down. Why didn't I notice I was being followed? Really now who the hell could be good enough to go unnoticed by me! The only people who could possibly do so are the…no…it couldn't be. Damn it to hell! How the hell are the Oniwabanshu being employed to follow me? Who has that much control over the group? They'd have to be someone very wealthy and respectable. The Oniwabanshu don't work for just anyone. Damn it!

During my self interrogation I failed, once again, to notice a hyperactive weasel bouncing toward me.

"Himura!"

"Oro!" I managed to mutter as I fell to ground by the impact of a 100 pound weasel jumping through the air.

"Are you ready for your first day of Kendo club?"

"Not really." I replied sheepishly.

"Come on Himura, where is your self confidence?"

"It's not that I think I can't do it. It's just that I don't want to embarrass myself too much in front of Kaoru-dono."

"Don't worry about it. Kaoru's not going to humiliate you, she'll help you if you need it, and I'll be there to try to keep the tension down with you and the others. The only ones who might try something are Aoshi-sama and Sou-chan."

"Great." I said very unenthusiastically.

We entered the gym and everyone was doing their warm-ups. I followed Misao to where Aoshi, Sojiro, and my Kaoru were.

"Hi guys! Guess who wants to join the team?"

Immediately all eyes were on me. It was my Kaoru who broke the tension.

'Yeah good job weasel' I snorted to myself.

"Are you really Kenshin? That would be so wonderful!"

Her eyes sparkled as she said it. I could hear the sincerity in her voice and wondered why I didn't do this sooner.

"Yeah I am Kaoru-dono."

"Remember Aoshi, when uncle Hiko was talking about his baka-deshi? Well Kenshin is uncle's baka-deshi!"

Now I know my Kaoru didn't mean it the way it sounded but come on. So much for not being humiliated. I noticed the quirking of Shinomori's lips, and the now genuine smile on smiley's face. They must have heard the stories too. 'groan'

"Oi busu! He's THE baka-deshi?"

Gods will it ever stop?

"Yeah Yahiko-chan, and don't call me busu! Do 500 swings now!"

"What? Come on busu!"

"700! You better get moving before it becomes 1000. You know I'll do it!"

"I'm going, I'm going che... busu acting all tough just cuz her boyfriend's here."

The last part was muttered under his breath but to our trained ears it was loud and clear. I wanted to just bury myself right then and there not because of what he said but where he said it. I might be ready to go public but my Kaoru may not. Icy eyes captured my own and I would not back down this time. He may have her on paper but I have her heart and that paper is easily ripped. The uncertain baby blues of Sojiro just looked between an icy Aoshi, a red Kaoru, and amber eyed me.

'Come on Misao this is your chance to shine.' Unfortunately Misao has left the building, literally.

"Ummm… where is Misao-dono?" Shinomori's eyes got colder if that were possible. I am a goner.

"Misao usually trains in the gym across the hall." The reply came from Sojiro of all people, smile firmly in place though slightly strained. "She is more of a hand to hand, stealth fighter."

"Misao-chan trains in the ninja arts." My Kaoru's sweat voice flowed through my ears.

"Really?"

"Um hum, she's really good. If she keeps up the hard work, then when she finishes school the Oniwabanshu will recruit her."

"Kaoru!" Came a not to happy snap at my wife.

She just looked at Shinomori slightly taken aback but none the less still confident.

"Aoshi! Don't yell at me! It's just Kenshin. He'll know sooner or later. He is now the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master. He's not stupid, he'd figure it out. Besides Kenshin is my friend. Please try to get along."

My Kaoru was pleading with her betrothed on my behalf. My chest swelled with pride and adoration, but also with loathing at that man for putting her in this situation.

"Ahem!" Came the much needed interruption for Sojiro. He bowed toward me. "Welcome to the team Himura-san."

He said it with obvious reluctance. It is my Kaoru's wish for us to get along and he has put in the first effort. I can tell he isn't completely over his loss. I can't blame him though. My Kaoru, I have come to know is quite the extraordinary person. I have a new found respect for Sojiro. I will try to befriend him somewhat for my Kaoru. And as a sign of respect I will try not to be blatantly affectionate in front of him. Possessiveness cannot be helped as it is in my nature to be so, but I will respect him so long as he keeps putting forth the effort to make my Kaoru happy.

So went the first day of Kendo club. I was accepted on the team as my credentials were high. My Kaoru was ecstatic. We lingered in the gym for a while longer than everyone else. She gave an excuse to Shinomori which he didn't question since I offered to bring her home safely. Of course he threatened me and I just smiled and nodded my head. Who does he think I am? I would never hurt my wife. Oh, but he thinks she's his wife doesn't he? Why does he seem so possessive toward my Kaoru when he already had Misao?

"Kenshin?"

I turned my full attention to the remarkable creature standing before me.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

Her eyes widened. This is the first time I have said her name without an honorific. She smiled beautifully. It was well worth it. I'll never use the dono in private again.

"Kenshin, will you spar with me?"

"Oro!"

"Please Kenshin? Uncle would not train me at all and I want to see how I'd fare against a master."

"Kaoru, when will you take your final test?"

"Not for another year. My father thinks that I'm not ready yet."

I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I didn't want it directed at me but if she wasn't ready to take the master's test then I could not spar with her.

"Perhaps after you take the test and learn the final technique I'll spar with you."

I looked at her waiting for her to blow up and start yelling. However, what she did was worse. She sighed a sigh of resignation. I hate that. I don't want her to give up.

"I understand Kenshin. What is it that I am lacking that causes me to not be ready for the test?"

I went closer to her and held her. With my lips to her ears I whispered, "It is different for everyone, but I promise that when you are the master of your style I will spar with you and I will not hold anything back."

She seemed satisfied with my answer. I felt her nod her head into my chest.

"O.k. Kenshin, I accept your terms only because I'll know that if anything should happen to separate us, you'd have to come back to me to keep your promise. Right Kenshin?"

"Yes you are right Kaoru. Nothing could keep me away from you, my Kaoru."

I swooped in for a heart searing kiss. I felt her melt away and somehow we ended up rolling around passionately on the gym mats. Our session was interrupted by the door slamming open. We stopped abruptly and my eyes went amber in annoyance.

"Ken-san, are you still here?"

My eyes went from amber to gold at the sound of that voice. We had dimmed the lights earlier so the team would slowly start working in different conditions. This allowed us a little privacy from prying eyes but very little. My Kaoru gently cupped my face with her hands and whispered my name drawing me from my anger and reminding me of our position. I really didn't care though, it felt too good to be on top of my Kaoru. My eyes went back to amethyst.

"Ken-san? Oh Kaoru? I'm sorry, did I interrupt? Hmm… I guess I did. Anyways it's getting late and Aoshi-san said I might find you here but I get a bonus seeing that Ken-san is here too, and I could use his help."

My shoulders tensed as I helped my Kaoru on her feet.

"Really now kitsune, what could you possibly want with Kenshin?" She said this playfully but I knew what she wanted.

"Oh not much, just some help with something."

"Well Kenshin is **helping** me practice then he is giving me a lift home so he'll have to help you another time."

I snickered as my Kaoru emphasized the word help all the while blushing cutely. She elbowed me in the ribs. My woman was being playful tonight and thanks to that whore I would not reap the full benefits of such playfulness. I could tell she too was annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes, yes whatever tanuki-chan. What could a big strong man like ken-san here see in a little girl like you? Surely a man of his, caliber, would want an experienced woman to fulfill his needs at night." Megumi said this as she came over and grabbed onto my arm.

My Kaoru was starting to fume. I had to play along so as not to give anything away between Megumi and myself. Oh how I loathed this.

"Now, now Megumi-dono I did promise Shinomori-san to bring Kaoru-dono home safely and I would not want to break my promise."

"Oh you don't have to Ken-san. You see after I went looking for tanuki-chan here he said I could borrow your services now since Kaoru needed to get home real soon and he sent Sojiro with me to get her."

I looked over and sure enough there was Sojiro. He looked heartbroken. I bet he was here the whole time watching. Well my attempt at respecting his feelings just went down the shitter. His skill is remarkable and mine is on the fritz in my impassioned state. My Kaoru will have to become mine very soon or I fear my skill will get even sloppier.

"Let's go Ken-san." That leach latched herself on to my arm and pulled me out. I had no choice but to follow given the situation as it was. I sighed. A fox indeed.


	11. The Parking Lot

Chapter 11.

* * *

"Megumi." I growled following her through the parking lot. I was not happy at all at having time with my Kaoru cut short, especially this particular time.

"Ken-san?" She asked huskily. Most men would have a load in their pants at the sight she made. She leaned forward invitingly over the car and lifted her skirt a bit to show the bottom round of her very nice and uncovered ass.

"Ken-san I don't have any panties on right now. You can take me right here I know you want to. I know I interrupted a pretty heavy session in the gym so I know you have some pent up energy and I'm here to let you release it."

I have learned that I am not most men. My little um… big friend didn't even jump at the sight of her. I realized that with my Kaoru within my reach, I did not want to squander the opportunities given to me. I will never again betray my beautiful Kaoru again. From this point on there will be no other for me or for her. My Kaoru is mine! I slowly walked over to Megumi, grabbed her hair and pulled her upright.

"You will never come near me again. I am done with you."

"What? You, you don't mean it! You don't mean it!" She started to get frantic. "Come Ken-san, we'll go to my place and you can put it anywhere."

"Megumi!" I shouted. "I don't want you. You knew that from the start. You shouldn't have given yourself false hopes."

"No,no,no,no,no! Why Ken-san? Why her? Why Kaoru?"

She was clutching he head and sobbing on her knees on the cold cement of the parking lot. What a pitiful sight she made. She stopped suddenly and looked up intently at me.

"I'll tell her Ken-san. Then she will not forgive you and you'll have no choice but to come to me."

Her face turned sharply at the resounding smack. I hit her. She deserved it.

"Listen to me. If my Kaoru hears anything about our fucking, because that's all that it was, I will not be held responsible for my actions. You will suffer like no other has suffered. I promise you."

She buried her head and cried.

"Why is it always her? Everyone loves her, everyone protects her, and what is it about her that brings everyone to her?"

"I think you answered you own question Megumi."

I started to feel slightly bad for her. She was in a pitiful state and I did want to know where all this resentment stemmed from.

"How so?"

"It's that she brings everyone together."

I sat on the pavement nest to her.

"She is the glue that holds you all together and the magnet that keeps you all close. I haven't been around for too long but it is easy to see. She suffers greatly for you all. You may not notice but I do. I can see it in her eyes and feel it in every fiber of her being. She takes so much of what would be dealt to all of you and puts it on her shoulders. She always helps without question and her loyalty is something to be admired. She is in pain herself but shows you all a smile to brighten your days when it is her days that are gloomy."

"What could she possibly have that would make her gloomy. She has friends and family who love her and a fiancé that is handsome, caring and who loves her."

"Don't be stupid Megumi! I know your not. You know very well that not all is always pleasant behind closed doors. Her friends protect her because she protects them whether they know it or not, and she does not love her fiancé. Why do you resent her so much? Misao said something about a man before but didn't go into details."

She closed her eyes and sighed. I noticed a tear slide down her cheek.

"It was a long time ago. Well not that long but in high school, Kaoru and I were seat mates, that's how we became friends. Kaoru introduced me to someone and we fell in love. He was a stupid, cocky rooster head. He was always around Kaoru too."

I nodded at her words urging her to continue the story. My fists clenched at another man being around my Kaoru. Even though Megumi's pain meant nothing to me, I wanted to know how my Kaoru fit into her life. Wait… did she say rooster head?

"We would always fight him and me. I kept putting him down hoping to discourage his advances. I didn't want to get hurt. I saw the way he looked at Kaoru. He, however never stopped trying. Insults flew nonstop and I think we both knew of the other's feelings. Our bickering was our way of saying I love you. Then one day I saw him and Kaoru together. I lost it. I slapped him in the face and ran off after saying many hurtful things. I didn't learn until later that he was her cousin but the damage had been done. He left before winter break, changed schools. Kaoru tried to get him to come back but he wouldn't and I was too proud to budge. I know now that there was nothing between the two of them but I still get jealous. I still get frustrated with her naivety. I still want to be a part of the family." She cried harder.

"Megumi-chan, it's partially her naivety that causes such protective instincts. It is rare, now a day, to come across someone who will love and trust you unconditionally. This is what my Kaoru offers. You are not her and shouldn't try to be nor should you try to oust her or take her place. It would only lead to your exclusion. Just be you, but don't ever try to come between me and my Kaoru again. My Kaoru has always accepted you from the beginning and has tried very hard to include you and I know she considers you part of the family. She is jealous of you as well." She looked up in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised. You have many outward qualities she longs for."

"But you do not desire them."

"No Megumi, not from you. To me, my Kaoru is perfect just the way she is. All I will ever want or need is her."

"Alright then Ken-san, I'll leave you alone, for now." An evil grin came to her face and then, "Oh,hohohohohoho! I just don't know how long I'll be able to keep my hands off you!" She said behind her hand.

"Thank you Ken-san."

She hugged me and I hugged her back. I think things will be o.k. now. I won't have to worry about Megumi anymore and I learned a little more as to why I love my Kaoru. It felt good to say my thoughts out loud.

"Kenshin?" Came a slow and unsure voice. I was holding Megumi since she had jumped on me and turned fearfully around to face my gorgeous Kaoru. I gulped at the look in her eyes.

"Kaoru" I breathed.

"What is going on here? Megumi, Kenshin, what is this? Are you; is there something I should know about?" Her voice was wavering although she tried to sound strong. I could see the moisture gathering in her eyes.

"Kaoru it's not what it looks like."

"What on earth are you talking about Ken-san?" Megumi grabbed me closer and I couldn't help but glare at her.

"Why tanuki, I thought you already had a fiancé why would you get jealous over me and Ken-san here? Or is it that you are in love with Ken-san and not your fiancé?" What the hell is Megumi trying to pull? I pushed her off me and she fell into the car.

"Kaoru, please listen to me. There is nothing going on between me and Megumi. I... I love you."

As much as it pains me, I know my Kaoru was not ready to go public with her feelings for me and she wouldn't so long as she was engaged. But I still needed her to at least know mine. I started walking to her and reached out to touch her. She stepped back. My heart crushed.

"Kaoru" I whispered brokenly. Her eyes were blank and she was staring into nothing. "Did you hear me Kaoru? I lov..."

"Ahem," my Kaoru cleared her throat, sucked back the tears and straightened her posture. "You are right Megumi-chan. I do have a fiancé I should be returning home to.

Sou-chan, could you please take me home to my future husband?"

I winced and I could see Seta-san wince as well at the title she gave Shinomori be it true or not it still hurt.

"Of course." He replied. I watched again as Seta-san walked away with my wife.

* * *

As you can see I put back a big chunk of Megumi material that I had taken out in the revised version and since I'm trying to get back to the original version as much as possible, I put it right back in there.


	12. Shinomori

Chapter 12.

* * *

I'm so stupid! How the hell could I let this happen? I watched my Kaoru walk gracefully away with Sojiro. I stayed in my spot for a few minutes just standing there completely numb. I couldn't let this be it. Even if my Kaoru doesn't forgive me I don't ever want her to walk away from me like this again. So I did the only thing I could think of. I headed straight for my Kaoru's house.

I got there a while before my Kaoru and Sojiro did. They must have stopped somewhere along the way. That thought didn't help my state of mind right now. A car pulled into the driveway and I surmised that it was Sojiro's. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before entering my Kaoru gave that smiley face a hug. The hug lingered too long for my liking.

"I'm sorry Sou-chan, for everything." I heard my Kaoru say.

"Don't say that! You don't ever have to apologize to me."

He was touching my Kaoru's face so gentle that I thought he might make a move but he pulled away and looked in my direction. My hands fisted readying for a confrontation. He just sighed and turned his attention back to my Kaoru.

"No, Sou-chan, I do. I owe you so much. You've always been there for me, loving me, and taking care of me and this is how I repay your kindness?"

She hugged him again only tighter. I was able to make out the slight whisper of her voice.

"Sou-chan if we knew before what we know now, we would have been happy together. I'm sorry for the pain and trouble I've caused you."

"Shhh, Kaoru, please don't. You are marrying my cousin next year and although I still have feelings for you I know where your heart lies."

My eyes widened a bit. He forgot the dono! Well he didn't forget. He was making a statement. She buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes I heard a faint voice.

"I will cause him nothing but pain."

"That's not true. You will find a way and if he loves you he will be patient."

"I love you Sou-chan."

My eyes burned bright at the last statement.

"I love you too Kaoru-dono."

The hug tightened and they let go.

"Now we best get in before someone comes out." He said with a bright smile on his face.

The door burst open. There stood a tall, slender man, probably in his 50's.

"Where the hell have you been?" His anger was apparent and his ki was unstable.

"Kaoru-chan had extra practice that I set for her tonight. That is why I sent Sojiro to fetch her."

The reply came from inside the house. It was the familiar voice of Shinomori bailing my Kaoru out of trouble that was not warranted.

I saw my Kaoru bowed down low on porch with her head pressed to the ground. I seethed at the sight, but at least I know why my Kaoru reverts to the submissive.

"Please forgive my tardiness, Shinomori-sama. It was inconsiderate of me not to be present for your visit."

Her face never left the floor. My blood boiled. I looked to Sojiro and he seemed to be signaling me to calm down with a slight movement of his fingers. I obeyed, I didn't want my Kaoru in any more trouble than it seemed she was in and I didn't know the situation.

"It's a good thing my son has come to your rescue yet again. You were probably off somewhere whoring around with my nephew."

I was fuming. How dare he call my Kaoru a whore!

"I know you two had a thing for each other before but you blew that one. Just because my son can take a lover doesn't mean you can just do whatever you please."

He knows about Shinomori and Makimachi?

"I assure you uncle; Kaoru-dono was at the gym training as Aoshi says. I just went to pick her up and we came straight home. We did however stop, at Kaoru-dono's request to buy you some of your favorite sake to try to make up for her absence."

"Whatever, you will be present like a proper lady of the Shinomori clan next time. Is that quite clear? There will be repercussions if you do not behave like a lady. Just because your father is my long time friend and our business's are going to be linked doesn't excuse you from punishment. Now, where is my sake?"

I watched tormented as my Kaoru still on the ground presented the ass with a large jug of very expensive sake. Hiko would have been jealous. As my Kaoru was about to get up a hand came down and struck her sending her sprawling back down.

"Uncle! Kaoru-dono are you o.k.?"

"Don't help her she needs to know her place. I didn't give her permission to rise and I haven't left her presence so she should stay where she is."

"Uncle that is so archaic. Women are not to be treated this way. The times have changed!"

"Why you..."

"Kaoru-chan please come inside now. It is getting late. You will need your rest for tomorrow. I would not want my wife to do poorly on her exams. I do think it is most important to have an educated wife, don't you father?"

Shinomori's form covered the remainder of the doorway. I watched as he lovingly reached down to help his fiancé off the ground. He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. My vision turned green with envy. It should be me holding my Kaoru like that and comforting her. It will be me.

"Fine then if that is what my son wants. I'll be leaving now so you can get some rest. Tell Koshijiro that I will meet with him tomorrow and that I was sorry I missed him tonight."

How could my Kaoru's father marry her into a family with such an ass as the head of the family.

"Of course father."

I watched as they went into the house and as Shinomori and my Kaoru went upstairs. They sat and held each other for a long time. I didn't get to find out how long because an annoying presence came to stand under the tree I was hiding in.

Damn that Sojiro and his light feet.


	13. Discussions at the Graveyard

Chapter 13.

* * *

I was told to go to the cemetery at midnight and wait by Kamiya's grave site. I arrived at about 11:30 and surprisingly enough found Kamiya's burial plot fairly easy. So I waited.

"Battousai." I heard the cold voice from the shadows.

"Shinomori. Where is Sojiro? He told me to meet him here."

"No, he told you to come here not that he would be the one to meet you. He is watching over my fiancé."

This statement produced a very annoyed growl from yours truly.

"She may be your fiancé for now, but I promise it won't last much longer. Kaoru is mine. How do you know me as Battousai?"

"I have done my research as well."

My eyes narrowed.

"Why can't you let this marriage go?"

"It is not my decision to make. I would have set her free when I saw the first smile on her face as she was talking to you. I knew then that you would cause problems. You are not the first to try to break this engagement."

My eyes widened a bit, and then turned amber.

"What do you mean?" I managed to growl out.

"Surely you know of Kaoru and Sojiro's relationship. I don't know how much Misao has told you about them but he had petitioned our fathers to renegotiate the betrothal. Needless to say, it didn't happen. Kaoru was beaten for having an affair, even though it was nothing like that, and Sojiro never made mention of it again."

I forgot about Sojiro. I clenched my fists. I suppose I could let that one slide.

"What about Misao-dono?"

"Ah, yes she has been after me for quite some time."

His lips curved up a little in fond reminiscence.

"Kaoru herself tried to break the engagement when my relationship with Misao became serious. She was beaten, whipped, and locked in a room for a month to cleanse her soul for thinking of going against her intended."

"But that was a different situation entirely. She didn't go against you but petitioned for you."

A grim line set to his face.

"It doesn't matter. Not to him." My eyes narrowed.

"Who?"

"Kamiya-sama."

Shock was the understatement of the century here.

"You mean your father right. Not Kaoru's father."

"No I did not make a mistake. It has always been her father. You see, my father and Kaoru's were best of friends and bitterest of rivals. Both of them fell in love with the same woman. In the end Kamiya-sama won her heart, they were married and eventually had Kaoru. In time my father got over his loss and moved on but he never stopped loving Ayu."

I nodded him to continue.

"When Ayu-sama was on her death bed she confessed to having feelings for one of the Shinomori clan and wanted Kaoru to wed into that clan. Her father was furious. By that time Kaoru was already betrothed to Sojiro so naturally Kamiya-sama thought the man his Ayu had loved was Seta-sama. That is the real reason why they never wed. They were very young at the time and young minds are impressionable so the families, thanks to the persuasion of Kamiya-sama, thought it best to manipulate that fact, so Sojiro never told Kaoru how he really felt until much later than he would have. Then I became Kaoru's intended as Kamiya-sama could not deny his wife's dying wish. I know my father is very traditional but he does value a woman's place in society as it is today. Kamiya-sama is different. Although he and Ayu had a loving relationship, I think there was more that defined it. Money and power do crazy things to a man, mix that with love and you have a dangerous combination when in the wrong hands. When Ayu first became sick that is when the archaic male bull shit came into play. It was more out of worry but the stress of everything got to him. Her death set him over the edge and he continued it with Kaoru. That is why she seems submissive in certain situations. She learned that crawling into that shell she would live to fight another day. Sadly it became a habit that unconsciously creeps up on her when it doesn't need to. That is how often she uses it at home. That is one reason why I moved into the Kamiya home.

"So Sojiro and Kaoru believe that what had happened really was a natural part of growing up." I said more than asked.

In a sense though, what they believe, is the truth. It just got manipulated to run that path. This was all so confusing.

"What does this have to do with what happened earlier?"

"I did not want you to think ill of my father. He does his best to protect Kaoru. He loved Ayu and so loves Kaoru. In doling out a punishment himself he can save her from a harsher one later from her father, claiming it as the right of the future husband's family. It is another reason why I decided to move into the Kamiya household. Living there I can give her excuses when needed so that she can have her freedom. My father at one time even made mention of returning the engagement to Sojiro since they were obviously in love. Kamiya-sama's response was a bokken to the head and a hospital trip for a week."

"But Kamiya-sama wasn't there tonight."

"No he wasn't but the Oniwabanshu was. He did it in case word got back to Kamiya-sama."

"I did not think the Oniwabanshu would take orders from such a bastard."

"They don't. Their orders should come directly from Kaoru herself. The Oniwabanshu is tied directly to Ayu's side of the family, but Kaoru had instructed them to follow her father's orders until she finishes school and becomes worthy of their loyalty. In doing so, over time, there are some members who forget that Kaoru is their rightful leader. Their loyalty is with Kamiys-sama, through habit or force."

I swallowed hard. I wonder how much of my activities they have informed her of.

"I know about Megumi."

The lump in my throat tightened. I would not go down for that bitch. I readied myself for a fight.

"There is nothing going on between Megumi and myself."

I held my breath waiting for the knock out of my life.

"I know."

I think I need to pick my jaw up off the ground before he suspects something.

"Oro!"

I'm an idiot. He looked at me funny.

"I know how Megumi is and I know that what happened tonight wasn't your fault. She tried to seduce you and although you did make a few crude comments you didn't give in. I acknowledge your faithfulness to Kaoru."

"Oro!"

O.k. now bring wide as saucer eyes down a few notches. How can it be that Misao knows about the other things and Shinomori doesn't?

"I will allow this relationship to continue between you and Kaoru. However if your hurt her I will kill you."

I saw a fierce glint in his eyes that were a match for my own when the thought of Kaoru hurting comes to my mind and I realized something.

"Shinomori, did you ever love Kaoru?"

He smiled a real smile.

"Aa. I did and still do, enough so that she can have her happiness and so that I can move on with what I have come to love as mine. I wanted you to know why things are the way they are if you plan to keep seeing Kaoru, and knowing this you can protect her by keeping your distance when called for."

I frowned then smiled. At least now with Aoshi's permission and knowledge I can move forward towards my ultimate goal. Kaoru Himura. I just need to convince everyone that this engagement with Aoshi should be revoked. I will protect her and not by staying away from her. I can't do that. I need her.


	14. Tenken

Chapter 14.

* * *

The past couple of weeks have been hell for me. I haven't been able to get close to my Kaoru at all. I tried to enlist Yahiko's help but he keeps telling me to leave her alone and go find Megumi. God does everyone know? He told me that yeah pretty much everyone knew something was up and that my Kaoru does not wish to see me. At practice a few days ago I was sparing with Yahiko and he let me know just where he stood in the matter. I let him too. I am a far better swordsman than he but I deserved every bit of punishment I receive. My Kaoru watched the match out of the corner of her eye. I noticed her cringe when Yahiko would land a particularly nasty blow. At least she still cared.

I have seen my Kaoru walking the halls and paths of the university. I've watched her in her classes and eating lunch. I follow her home from school every day to make sure she gets home safe. I had hoped that on one of these occasions I might be able to get her alone to talk to her but each time there has been someone with her. It kills me inside. I can't just yell down the hall that I'm sorry. I can't shout on the path that I was stupid. I can't perform humiliating acts of stupidity in the lunch room to show how much I want to be in her good graces again. I can't get my Kaoru back because of this stupid engagement and her stupid father.

My shoulders slump even further as I catch sight of her laughing and walking down the hall with Sojiro. They truly would have made a beautiful couple. She saw me, I know she did. My heart broke more. She saw me and kept walking as though I wasn't there like my existence is nothing in this world. And she would be right. I am nothing without her. My Kaoru. I can feel my life draining away each day. My Kaoru is my life. I gave it to her the minute I smelled her jasmine. I gave her my heart the second I saw her remarkable face and those pools of sapphire.

Before she came into my life everything was perfect, for the most part. I never had any problems with women. My studies were coming along nicely; my doctoral thesis was nearing its completion. My home life was on the mend after Shishou's death and I was learning how to get by on my own. Truly on my own. Not that I've never lived by myself but now I had to do it all alone. But, I don't really now, do I? I have my Kaoru. Wait! Will have my Kaoru. I don't care what happens, there will be no marriage unless it is to me and there will be no repercussions because I will protect my wife. I will make him see. For now though I have to work on finding a way to communicate with her without drawing too much attention.

"Himura!"

"Oro!" I go bug eyed as I suffer yet again from a weasel attack.

"Himura-san." Sojiro greeted as casually as possible for him.

"We would like to discuss a few things with you Himura-san, if you could please follow us."

He turned and started walking which basically meant follow me, and hurry it up because I'm not waiting for you. I just stared at his back for a good while before I got a smack on the head.

"C'mon Himura! We don't have all day. We had to ditch Kaoru so we could talk to you. Luckily Aoshi-sama was able to drag her off to lunch somewhere." My eyes started changing.

"Let's go then." That was all I said before I followed Sojiro who was quite a ways ahead now. 'Oro!' How'd that happen?

We sat in silence at a place called Aoiya. I looked around nervously. People were staring at me. I couldn't erase the feeling of unease running through my veins. The place was huge. It was a ryokan, or an inn, designed in the traditional style but with very modern and high class amenities. When we entered the main lobby we were greeted by a familiar face. She smiled brightly at Misao and Sojiro they obviously knew each other. I had seen this woman around before. I believe her name was Omasu. I remember seeing her in many of the same places I frequented. She led us to a private room.

"Someone will be in shortly with tea and refreshments," she said before bowing and leaving. I could have sworn I saw her glare at me as she left.

"Alright Himura, we heard about what that fox did a few weeks back. Kaoru-sama has been miserable." I blinked. Kaoru-sama, from Misao?

"Yes I agree Misao-chan. I will admit to being at the gym while you two were making out and I'd be lying if I said Megumi shouldn't have interrupted. It really was quite a relief!" Sojiro declared scratching the back of his head.

"Misao-dono why is it that you suddenly call Kaoru, Kaoru-sama?"

"Because of where we are and who I am to her. Don't look so stupefied Himura. I know Aoshi-sama has told you of the Oniwabanshu and Kaoru's role in it."

"Yes he has, but he didn't say anything about you or Sojiro."

"Well Sojiro isn't part of the Oniwabanshu but he does make one hell of a spy." She said this as she slapped him on the back making him spurt out some of the tea he'd been sipping.

"Misao-chan please be careful, I think I stained my new shirt. You see Himura-san; I will soon be taking over my father's businesses and partnerships. Some of those partnerships include the Kamiya enterprises which are mainly dojos and high class ryokans. The Shinomori's have their hands in medical supplies and pharmaceutics. It is easy to see where an alliance would be beneficial for both."

"What kind of business does your family run? I thought you were part of the Shinomori clan as well." I blurted out rather rudely. He just smiled widely.

"I am part of the Shinomori clan, but on my mother, Yumi's side. She was Shinomori-sama's sister."

"Oh, I see." He didn't answer my question about his families' business and I was about to remark when Misao chimed in.

"Look Himura, lets get down to the nitty gritty shall we?" She smiled but I felt her impatience.

"Kaoru-sama is in a vulnerable position. If you didn't know any better you'd think she was a weak woman but the opposite is true. She is the strongest person I know. I feel for her I truly do. She had her first love ripped right out of her hands because of a misunderstanding and a vengeful father. I will not watch her loose her happiness again!" Misao pounded a fist on the table.

I looked at Sojiro. His eyes were downcast and he was gripping his tea cup rather tight.

"What is your opinion on this matter Sojiro-san?" He looked up surprised at my familiarity and respectful tone.

"I love Kaoru very much. Her happiness means the world to me. I had my shot and lost it. My chance has been long gone. I was not strong enough to fight for her. I hope you will not make the same mistake. Aoshi has told me of their arrangement, which by the way I am very disappointed to only be finding out now Misao. So there is nothing in your way to making her happy. If her heart is yours as I suspect it is, then I give you my blessing as long as Kaoru remains happy and wants you in her life. The Oniwabanshu will look out and protect you both from Kamiya-sama. Also I have thought of a way to get Megumi off your back. By the way I too know of your evening trysts and I am disgusted. That is not the way to get to Kaoru or win the approval of her family. Misao-chan has vouched for you, do not let her efforts go to waste and make her a liar." He said the last part so sternly and without his trademark smile that I felt a chill run up my back.

"I assure you I will not ever betray yours or my Kaoru's trust. I have made an oath to myself. Everything I do is for Kaoru, her happiness and safety. I could not bear the thought of hurting her. I thank you for your silence in this matter." I bowed low. For this favor, he deserved my humble gratitude.

"Hey Sou-chan, how do you plan to get rid of Megumi?" I noticed Misao asked the question warily as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Well Himura-san should expect a call from a certain freeloading rooster."

"Oro!" My eyes! My eyes! Someone please put them back in my head! He can't mean who I think he means. How would he know? Oh, right Oniwabanshu and disgustingly accurate instincts. Really someday I must find out more about him. He truly is remarkable, his abilities are astounding. I am getting jealous. I do a mental pout and humph. Bastard!

"You don't mean who I think you mean, do you?"

"Of course!" He said cheerfully.

"Sagara-san should be calling you in the next few days. He will need a place to stay and since you know each other, I decided he can stay with you."

"What do you mean you decided?" I asked aghast.

"It means Himura-san that if you want back in Kaoru's good graces and a fox out of your hair than you will play by the rules." The smile never left his face and he took another sip of tea. 'Smiley freak'

"That rooster head! Oooohhh, when I get my hands on him I'm gonna kencho kick his ass!" Misao shouted suddenly. Both Sojiro and I fell over anime style complete with sweat drop. I suddenly felt bad for Sano.

"I'll kill him for leaving Kaoru-chan...sama like that."

"Hold on Misao-dono what is with the Kaoru-sama I don't think you answered that question."

She blushed. "Oh right, you know that Kaoru-sama controls the Oniwabanshu, right?" I nod.

"Well I am part of the Oniwabanshu, and Aoiya is the main headquarters. When we are in any of the places owned by the Kamiya's we refer to them as sama to denote our relation to them since no one else uses it in these times. We use it to let the insiders know who is who and to know who we can speak freely around."

"Kaoru's mother was involved right?" I asked the question hoping to get an answer but not expecting it.

"Ayumu Yamazaki and Susumu Yamazaki were twins. It is the Yamazaki line dating back to the Edo era that started the network. Ayumu or Ayu as we called her was a loving and kind woman. Her death was not surprising but very sad. They said it was an illness but in truth she saved her brother Susumu and took a poison dart meant for him. Susumu at the time was the leader. When Ayu became sick he stayed by her and let Makimachi-san take the reigns for a while, that is how Misao became involved. He knew of the Ayu/Shinomori affair. They didn't do anything about it but, well they did love each other and I suppose that could be considered and affair. Although for some reason Kamiya-sama was blind to it, I think he was too distracted by wooing Ayu that he missed the fact that he stole his best friend and his love's happiness. After Ayu's death and Kaoru's coming of age Susumu did some work and trained Kaoru to take over. When he thought she was ready he retired and handed her the title of leader. Kaoru however felt herself unworthy of such loyalty so she let her father mainly run things, though she is still involved."

The reply came lovingly from Sojiro. He had been around my Kaoru's mother and had felt her warmth. How much more can I be jealous of him for? Damn it.

"If that's true then how is it that you two know so much about my activities and no one else does? Neither Shinomori nor Kamiya or their respective children know. I don't get it." I scratched my head confused. Misao started laughing at my expression.

"Ha, ha Himura! Look at your face!" After a while of rolling on the ground she sat back up and gained control of herself after a few snickers and snorts.

"That was my doing!" She said proudly pointing to herself.

"Ever since the day you first met I knew something had changed in her. She was happier and lighter. Everything felt real, no more faking. Sojiro came to me after he saw you talking to her the day you and Aoshi-sama bumped into each other. He knew then that something was up. Kamiya-sama usually has Okon watching over Kaoru-sama when no one else is around her, but he doesn't know she is loyal to Kaoru-sama. She stays in the shadows. I caught her and we decided to not report to Kamiya-sama that day and to keep things normal. Sojiro had set Omasu on you from the start."

"Ah ha! I knew she looked familiar!" I shouted like I just won the lottery. They both looked at me like I had five heads. I blushed.

"Alrighty then moving on. Sometimes she'd be out in the open and sometimes she'd be in the shadows. The first time she told us of your trysts with Megumi we were appalled. However logic took over. You are new, you and Kaoru-sama were not together, you kept asking about her when you were with Megumi, and most importantly Kaoru-sama reacted strongly to you. So it has only been Omasu, Sojiro or I who have keeping tabs on you. We report back to Aoshi-sama so he can decide what was going to happen with you and Kaoru. Obviously we kept the juicy details to ourselves to protect Kaoru."

Aoshi decide my relationship with my Kaoru? My anger was starting to rise. Not only was I embarrassed to learn how often I was being followed but that everything I did was watched. It seemed they were better at concealing their ki than I and that itself was an eye opener. Sojiro was undoubtedly better than me but Misao and Omasu were definitely not. My wife's distractive presence and thoughts, although pleasant and welcome, is my excuse for letting those two slip by unnoticed.

"We trust you with the Megumi matter. As soon as Sagara-san arrives you will not be watched all the time. It will only be between Misao-chan and me from now on. "

"Damn it Sojiro! This is my life we are talking about no one makes my decisions for me! I don't like this invasion of privacy!" My hands slammed down on the table. A small crack appeared. Sojiro turned slowly to me. I could not read him. Surely I had angered him. He just smiled a slow calculating smile and looked at me with glimmering eyes.

"Himura-san, we do not know you. You have done things that under normal circumstances would have already caused your head to fly. We mean no disrespect but you have not earned the right to tell us what we can or cannot do to protect the ones we love. It is because of Kaoru-chan that you have not been found in the river torn to shreds. You should be thankful you still get a second, third, forth...hmm...how many times did you fuck Megumi, Himura-san?"

I clenched my fists and pushed back the anger and humiliation. He was unfortunately right. I just nodded looking at the table. I did not trust myself to hold in my temper. I may be Battousai but I realized just now that he, Sojiro, is Tenken.

* * *

Happy Easter to those who celebrate! Chocolate!!!!!


	15. Letters

Ch. 15

* * *

My dearest Kaoru,

Please I beg of you to look my way. Spare me a glance and my day will be so much brighter. I long for you to bless me with your smiling face that brings peace to my heart. I have been such a fool. I know you saw Megumi hanging on me that night. I swear on all that I have that Megumi is nothing to me. There is nothing going on between us. I will admit she has made a pass at me before but please believe me when I tell you that I wouldn't do anything that would cause you pain. I could not bear to have you in such a state. We were made for each other. I know you feel it too. There is a remarkable bond that has formed between us. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner. Forgive me for telling you the way I did. I should have made it special for you. It is special for me, the fact that I love you. I love you Kaoru, my Kaoru. I feel that you love me too. Please don't deny it, don't deny yourself. I am lost without you. You are my other half. My only motivation to get out of bed and through the day is the hope that I might catch a glimpse of your beautiful face and smell your jasmine scent. I need to be in your presence again. Remember the days we would sit in each others arms? I wish for that and more. I want to give you more. Please allow me that selfishness. My life, my heart, my entire being is in your hands do with it what you will. I can only hope that you will let me love you. You don't have to do anything. You don't even have to say the words I know you feel, as long as you let me stay by your side. I will not give up on you! I will keep trying to make things work until the day I die and beyond that if I am so blessed. I want you, I need you my Kaoru. You are my light, my life and I'll never stop loving you. Please say you'll accept me back into your life. Please! Without you I am nothing. You make me feel that I have a purpose, you make me want to be a better man, and you make me a better man. You make me a whole and complete man. I promise that I will never be complete without your love. I promise that I will keep your love safe. I promise that anything I do, I will do it for you. I promise that you will be happy always. I promise to protect you. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I promise to be yours and only yours. I just want you to smile for me.

With all the love in the world and all that I am. I am yours.

Kenshin

I watched from the corner of the building as tears came down my Kaoru's beautiful face. 'Please don't cry my Kaoru.' I thought to myself. I took a shuddering breath. This is the fourth letter I have written to her declaring my undying love for her and all the promises I plan to keep. This time she reacted. The first one she threw away without so much as a glance at it. The second she opened took a quick peek and tossed away. The third she read but had a blank look on her face. This one she read and reacted. I think I'm finally getting through to her. I can only hope and keep on trying. She looked up suddenly as if searching for someone. I assume it would be me. When I was about to make my presence know Aoshi appeared. I stepped back and watched as he wiped the tears away and hugged her tight. He read the letter. I saw her give it to him. Then he took her away. My body was rigid. I dare not move in fear of what I might start. I looked to my left and by the next building was Misao. She had an unidentifiable look to her. I do not doubt that she has similar feelings as me right now. However she is in no position to do anything about that, I am. I watched her sigh and walk away. I thought Aoshi was going to let my Kaoru and I, be together. I know he felt me there. Why didn't he just step back? I seethed for a few more minutes. The alarm on my phone went off and I hurried to my car. I was going to be late in picking up an old friend but he would understand.


	16. Enter the Rooster

Ch. 16.

* * *

I made it to the airport and ran to the gate of my friend's arriving flight just in time to hear his familiar voice.

"Yo Kenshin!"

I looked to my left and saw a familiar face, one that I had not seen in a couple of years. He still looked the same. He has brown, spiky hair that looked like a rooster, hence the name. I have to admit I'm jealous of the height he boasts. I'm quite a bit shorter than him. He still has that carefree smile and attitude to him. I relax a little more. He is the same old Sano I remember. What the hell is that in his mouth? I was about to wave to him and ask my question when...

"Kencho kick!"

"Oro!" I felt a sweat drop on my forehead. Was that Misao? I ran over to Sano and Misao before more damage and attention could be brought to us.

"Sanosuke Sagara! You deserved that, you know you did! How could you just leave like that you, you, you, rooster head?"

I was helping Sano off the floor since he landed on his ass.

"Hey Misao, nice to see you too. Smiley around?" We were gathering up his stuff.

"No, it's just me today but I was supposed to just observe. I couldn't resist the temptation though. You're lucky it wasn't my kunai!"

"Sano, you know?" I interrupted the two who seemed to have forgotten about me.

"Oh, he Kenshin almost forgot about you. Thanks for getting my stuff."

"Oro!" I looked down at myself and had two bags in each hand and a bag under each arm.

"Yeah I know. I don't know everything but I know some things. Well, come on man I'm hungry lets get going home. You can make me your famous sukiyaki."

"Oro!" I stumbled forward a bit with the hard slap on my back, dropping the luggage in the process.

"Hey man, watch it with that luggage! I had to borrow it from someone."

I glowered a little. I am not a butler or chauffeur.

"Himura! I didn't know you could cook. Lets hurry I'm hungry too."

I let Misao drag me away leaving Sano to get his own damn luggage.

"Oi! What about me? Hey! C'mon guys I can't carry all this myself. Oi!"

Yeah, still the same old Sano.

We went to my house and upon Sano's request I relented and made my famous sukiyaki. Misao came over as well. It was the hardest meal to get through. Besides the yelling and bickering and name calling, there was the food throwing, the fists slamming on the table, and the flying kunais. I swear I was eating with a pair of five year olds. Actually I have eaten with a pair of five year olds and their manners were far better than these two. Note to self: Never eat with Misao and Sano ever again, or at least eat somewhere other than my home. The last insult came from Sano.

"You weasel girl are so childish it's no wonder Aoshi hasn't touched you yet, he's afraid he'd be called a pedophile!"

Ouch! That was rough. I looked to Misao who now had her head bowed. When she raised it I was shocked to say the least. She had a bright smile on her face though I could tell Sano's cruel words hurt her.

"Whatever rooster head. I'll be leaving now since I think you two are in for the night right?"

I nodded blankly to her still surprised by her reaction. I didn't have any plans to go out now. It was still early but there was a lot to clean up. I had almost forgotten Misao was really around to spy on me. I frowned.

"Right then I'll probably see ya tomorrow. Thanks for dinner Himura! Sorry about the mess."

"Uh... no problem."

Before she left she made sure to walk behind Sano and smack him on the head. When she got to the door she dangled something in front of her while saying goodbye to the rooster head.

"Itachi! That's my hair!" Sano yelled so loud that a flock of birds went flying out of the tree in the back yard. Still he continued to finish his meal while I started to tidy up. After about 20 minutes he finally spoke.

"So Kenshin, you and Jou-chan huh?"

"Oro? Sano who is Jou-chan?"

"Oh right, Jou-chan is Kaoru. That's what I call her. You know we are cousins right?" I nodded. "You know that the guy who fucked up with Megumi was me right?"

"Yeah but Sano from the story I got from Megumi you weren't the one who fucked up."

"No not really but I didn't go after her. I didn't try to work things out once the truth was known. See Kaoru didn't want people to know we were related because I was quite popular and she didn't want so much attention drawn to her but I couldn't just let my little cousin go around getting bullied so I stayed close. I didn't mind people starting rumors because they'd leave her alone, unfortunately Megumi fell into that pit as well and when I asked her to trust me she couldn't and I think I was a little disappointed. Shinomori wasn't too happy about it either."

"Everyone said you left. Where did you go and why is Misao so angry?"

Sano sighed and ran his hand through his hair only to frown when he kept going up and there was no more hair. I heard him growl out a weasel girl.

"After the shit hit the fan so to speak, Kamiya-sama wrote to Yamazaki-sama or Uncle Susumu rather, on my behalf, to take me in as an apprentice so I could get my mind off Megumi and be able to better protect Kaoru in the future. It's my job to be her bodyguard when she takes full reign of her heritage. Everything had been decided for us a long time ago. I agreed to go since Aoshi and Sojiro were both here for Kaoru. If I had known things was this bad I wouldn't have left. Kaoru's father was never an ass in public, he knew better. In fact he would be considered an upstanding ideal gentleman, and he is very generous with his time and efforts for charity. It's just at home where his temper comes out."

"I'm confused, what do you mean things were planned out for you all?"

"Well, the future of our three clans is at stake here. The times are changing. There is no real need for our true occupations. Everyone needs to adapt. What better way to adapt than bringing in the next generation to take control and lead us into the future. So the families decided the best possible course of action to benefit everyone. The only things that were a surprise was the breaking of the marriage contract to Sojiro but that was taken care of easily enough, and you."

My eyes burned amber. "Who else knows about me and my Kaoru? If anyone tries to hurt her I'll..."

"Relax Kenshin, Misao and Sojiro made sure to keep that info to a very select few. Uncle Susumu knows of course. He has still kept his own little core group of spies. They are far beyond anyone in this generation apart from Sojiro."

"Sano this is a lot of information for me to take in right now." I looked and felt like shit. He slapped his hand on my back.

"I know buddy, but if you want a shot at Jou-chan you need to know what you're getting into and either accept it or walk away. You are still at a point where you have a choice."

"It is my life I always have a choice. No matter what those choices might be, I will always choose my Kaoru."

"As much as I hate to say it Kenshin, there will come a point in time where it will be all or nothing. Decisions will have to be made, actions will be followed through."

"One more thing before I pass out."

"Yeah what's that?"

"What are you going to do about Megumi?"

The next thing I know I'm sprawled out on the floor leaning against the wall which my body put a nice dent in, all swirly eyed.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"You know damn well Kenshin. That was for the way you treated Megumi! No matter how poorly she presents herself, no one deserves to be treated the way you treated her. I won't hold the fact you were together against you, in some ways I feel responsible. However, if you ever treat my baby cousin like that I'll skin ya alive!"

"Oro, Sano." I stood shakily and rubbed my swelling jaw.

"I'm tired Kenshin. I'm going to bed. I'll take care of Megumi tomorrow. You should sleep with an ice pack on tonight."

With that my new roommate went to his room and slammed the door shut. I went to the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen veggies. I don't think I'll be getting good nights sleep tonight. Before heading to my room I knocked quietly on Sano's door. There was no answer.

"Sanosuke, I'm sorry." I heard a grunt for a reply and went on to my own room and plopped on the bed in a very uncomfortable position so the frozen veggies would stay in place. I stayed awake for most of the night trying to process the new information and figuring how to approach my Kaoru. It's time for me to make my next move.


	17. Another Chance

ch.17

* * *

The next day I was showing Sano around campus. The girls gawked, he winked and so the day continued. I had a lecture around 2:00 p.m. so Sano and I split ways for a few hours. We met up in front of the gym at 4:00; under the same Sakura tree I first had the pleasure of smelling my Kaoru's unforgettable scent.

"Hey Sano! What did you end up doing for the past two hours?" I said to him when he finally arrived 20 minutes late. I didn't mind his tardiness since the longer he took the longer I could wait here to see my Kaoru. Waiting for a friend was just my excuse.

"Aw, nothing much. Ate, drank, got a few phone numbers you know the same old shit."

Yeah the same old shit. However this time I don't think Sano's heart was too into it this time. I think he was getting nervous because when I looked up at him from my spot on the bench he had that thing in his mouth. What the hell is it?

"Sano, what the hell is that?"

"What?"

"That!"

"What?" Now I'm getting frustrated. Really now what else could I possibly be talking about except for that thing hanging out of his mouth that looks like a fishbone.

"That thing in your mouth, what is it?"

"Huh? Oh, it's a fishbone!" He said quite proudly whilst holding it up for show and tell. Ewww!

"Tell me Sano why do you have a fishbone in your mouth and how old is it?" I'm not sure I even want to know the last answer.

"No reason, I just like to chew on 'em He shrugged it off.

"Oh...o.k." Right, how is one supposed to respond to that?

"I think it's from the other day on the train."

"Oro!" I fell off the bench. That was like, at least a day and a half ago. Maybe more depending on which day he got it on the train since his ride was 2 ½ days. Gross! He has got some serious issues.

Contemplating that thought my senses were assaulted with the most enticing of aromas. I breathed in deeply. Mmmmm...Jasmine. I opened my eyes after allowing myself to indulge, to look upon the most alluring creature to walk the face of this earth.

"Kaoru." I whisper her name.

The wind must have carried it to her because she turned and looked at me then, dead straight in the eyes. She'll never know the things she does to me. I could feel my body heat up. Everything was in overdrive. The need to run over there and throw her down on the grass and rip...

"Yo Kenshin? Kenshin?" I felt a nudge on my arm and growled at the interruption of my very heated musing. My eyes went amber.

"What?" I snapped.

"Whoa there buddy." He said while holding up his hands in a placating gesture. "Just wanted to let you know Jou-chan and the gang are heading this way, but it seems you already know." 'Duh, Ahou'

I was about to reply when I felt a slight breeze.

"What's going on Smiley? Long time no see huh?"

"Yes, it has been a long time Sagara-san. Things have been quite interesting lately."

My mouth dropped. Where the hell did he come from?

"Himura-san." He acknowledged me with a slight head tilt and a bright smile.

"Seta-San, I hope things are well."

"Ah, they are coming along nicely, thank you Himura-san." I just nodded my head. I never know what to expect from him.

"So Sagara-san, Takani-san should be coming up shortly with our group. She has no idea you are anywhere near or that you know what she has been doing since you left."

"Will you quit it with the Sagara-san shit Sou? How long have we known each other? Can't you just call me Sano for once?" I felt a bit left out here. Everyone has known each other for a long time, then boom, here I am to disturb their weird, happy little planned lives.

"Of course Sagara-san!" Bright and cheerful as always. Sano just growled and was about to pound his head when Sojiro held up his hand. Remarkably Sano halted immediately.

"Che, the day you call me Sano is the day I stop chewing on fish bones." That said he reinserted previously mentioned fishbone and began to chew. My stomach is turning.

"Please Sojiro-san just call him Sano so he can throw that 2 day old fishbone away." I looked pleading but I had a teasing tone to my voice.

"Oro!" Sano just slapped my back and now I'm eating dirt.

"Shut up Kenshin! Besides its three days old." Both Sojiro and I had a huge sweat drop forming on our heads. That's just disgusting.

"Himura-san, do not fuck up again. Do watch what you say, it may be your last chance. Good day Sagara-san!" Then he was gone.

"Che...Jou-chan must really like you if smiley hasn't decapitated you yet."

"Oro!" My eyes are swirly trying to figure out what the frig just happened.

"Jou-chan, she likes you a lot, probably loves you going by Sou's reaction to everything. Normally if there is a threat to the family, especially Jou-chan, it gets eliminated, very quickly. Most of the time before it even starts. That guy's instincts are inhuman I tell ya. I don't know how he does it."

"Kaoru-dono loves me?" I couldn't help to note of hope in my voice. Whack! Once again eating dirt.

"Didn't you hear a word I said? Never mind they're coming this way."

"Jou-chan! Get your pretty little but over here tanuki!" My eyes went amber again. Who does he think he's talking to? That's my wife!

"Sanosuke? Sano! It is you Sano!" I watched her run to him arms open and accepting. I dreamed for a second that it was me.

"Yeah, I'm back Jou-chan, for a little while anyway." The light in her eyes was something ethereal. It was still light out and her eyes were out shining the glow of the setting sun right now.

"I've missed you terribly Sano! How long?"

"I missed you too. Just long enough." He tossed a lazy eye in my direction. I was not however acknowledged by the beautiful goddess. I kept a smile in place just in case she did bother to look my way. The others stepped up to greet Sano as well. Aoshi gave a cold nod then left for the gym but not before giving my wife a kiss on the cheek, which she even leaned into. I curled my fists in anger and lowered my head. Little did I know that was when my Kaoru decided to look at me for the briefest moment. Next was Misao.

"Rooster head, it's so good to see you again. My, did you finally get a haircut? It looks a little shorter than I remember but still as rooster like as always." She didn't give him a chance to respond. He was just simmering in anger as she patted him on the head and bounded off to the gym following Aoshi.

"Itachi! I'll get you someday!" He finally exploded. His response was the finger. I couldn't help but chuckle remembering last night. Sano shot me a glare and I shut up, a little. It was just too funny.

"Meg." He breathed. I looked over to see Megumi completely panic stricken.

"Megumi, it's nice to see you." Sano started to slowly approach her. She kept backing away. I caught a "thanks a lot Kenshin" that Sano murmured quietly to me. Neither Megumi nor my Kaoru heard. My Kaoru was just watching the happenings a bit apprehensively.

"Sanosuke!" Megumi said. "I, I, I have to go."

She took off running.

"I'll see you later Kenshin, call me Jou-chan!" He was off. Hot on Megumi's heels. They soon disappeared around the corner. I heard a sigh.

"Well that's the last we'll see of them for a while." Her voice slightly annoyed but still angelic to my ears.

"Whatever, Sano's still in training so if he does catch her they'll probably both go back to Kyoto together."

That was Yahiko who is glaring at me.

"Yeah your right, we will probably see them sooner than I think ne?"

"Whatever busu. Anyway what do you want to do about that?" He said pointing to me like I'm garbage to be gotten rid of. She sighed.

"I suppose Sou-chan had a reason for leaving it there knowing I'd be by this way so we'll just continue on." My heart is shattering, she still won't acknowledge me. She bent to Yahiko and said something into his ear then gave him a piece of paper. Yahiko looked at her puzzled for a minute. At her nod he took off. I wonder who that note is going to and how important it is. I secretly hoped it wasn't Sojiro, and that she wasn't trying to have me offed. I gulped, then straightened, what am I thinking she wouldn't, would she? I looked at her and her eyes were empty. I reached out to her.

"Kaoru-dono, I..."

"Himura-san, please remove your hand from my person." I did as she asked. I'd do anything she asked.

"Please Kaoru-dono, I must speak with you. I need..." Once again I'm silenced by her.

"No Himura-san. Do not forget I am an engaged lady. It would not bode well to be seen in the company of a cad. Good day." She walked away taking the last of my hope with her. Her coldness and the tone of her voice was unacceptable. I am angry now. No wife should speak to her husband like that. I will make her see. There is no being rid of me now. I have fallen in too deep. Like Sanosuke said it is all or nothing. I was about to stomp after her when I heard Yahiko.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Do what exactly?" I turned sharply to stare at the brat. He was good.

"You know what! You are good but when busu is around there is no hiding what's behind your eyes. Besides Sojiro is lurking about, you don't want to loose your head now do you? Oh wait, you love busu, you have already lost your head! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"If he is around why didn't he approach me? You are pretty good but nothing like Sojiro, your steps are like an elephant."

"I'm here at Kaoru's request not to watch you. I have a life." That said a knife was embedded into the ground at his feet. Yahiko turned this way and that looking for the source. I have to admit I couldn't find it myself. When he finally gave up he just pumped his fist in the air.

"You watch it next time, that almost took my toe off! Damn you! I'll find you someday you damn smiling maniac!"

After his little rant, Yahiko turned to me with a serious expression.

"Don't fuck up again! Oh, and don't be late." He grudgingly bowed giving me the paper he was holding. I accepted the paper with a bow of my own. Job done he ran off to the gym mumbling about what she sees in him and damning certain traditions. I had to laugh a little. That kid is just so amusing. I wonder what would happen if you put Sano, Misao and Yahiko in a room together? Hmmmmm...I shudder at what my mind came up with. I think it's safer for that not to happen.

I opened the note and couldn't stop the smile from blossoming on my face. It rivaled one of Sojiro's. My Kaoru wanted to see me tonight. No wonder everyone kept telling me not to fuck up. If this is truly my only chance then I will do what I must. I will not let her slip through my fingers. She will be mine and I'll never let her go.


	18. Tea for Two

Hey everyone! Chapter 18 here. Sorry about the lack of updates, especially since this is a repost of material already written. I am taking a class for the 1st half of the summer that I didn't realize had a prerequisite that I didn't take. Thankfully the professor let me stay in the class. I'm sure it helps that he is my advisor too. The work load is heavy T_T Anyway here is the next undone revised chapter-for the most part.

* * *

Don't fuck up. Don't fuck up.

Shit!

Who am I kidding?

I'm going to fuck up.

No, no I'm not.

I've been waiting for this for a long time. There is absolutely no possible way I am going to fuck this up.

This has been my thought process for the past hour. Right now I am at the Aoiya, sitting in a private room, waiting for the love of my life to come in and pass judgment on my lowly self.

I will not fuck up!

My hands are sweaty and I can't seem to find something for them to do so they are currently balled into tight fists holding the material of my now wrinkled hakama. I was requested, in the note to be dressed in the traditional manner. So here I sit wondering and waiting in my magenta, not pink gi and my white hakama. They were a gift from my shishou, joker that he was, but they were my nicest set seeing as how I never wore them. You know being pink and all, I mean magenta...magenta.

I was saved another round of don't fuck up when a knock was heard at my door. I didn't need to answer the knock since the people didn't wait for me to. They just slid the door open and in walked the goddess herself.

I was stunned to silence.

Her beauty illuminated to room.

She wore a beautiful blue kimono with long flowing sleeves; it had sakura blossoms and butterflies embroidered along the hem. Her obi was the perfect complement. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and her face was stunning in its natural beauty. I started to rise from my seat.

She held up her hand to stop me. So I did and knelt back down.

"Kaoru I..." I tried to speak but she silenced me with her hand yet again.

I was getting a bit confused. She knelt across from me. Her movements were graceful. There was a knock on the shoji again. The door slid open to reveal Misao carrying a tray of what looked like tea supplies. I was about to say something but she looked at me and shook her head. When she was done arranging the materials she knelt to whisper into my Kaoru's ear, at her nod she bowed low and left.

Once Misao was gone my Kaoru started to prepare the tea.

I get it now!

She is preparing me a tea ceremony. I do not know if this is to relieve her stress from having to deal with me or if she is doing this to show her love for me. I'd like to believe it is the later. Tea ceremonies are a difficult process to learn and there are only a few real masters of it left. If my Kaoru is one of those few, then what ever reason she is doing this doesn't really matter. I am blessed to be able to have tea in the traditional manner prepared by a master who happens to be my wife, not many men can say that their wife is a master of ceremony.

The tea ceremony lasted for about an hour and then Misao came back in to clean up and left when she was done.

As soon as the shoji closed I bowed low to the floor. I made sure my head was touching.

"Thank you Kaoru-sama for the lovely tea ceremony. I am blessed that you would bestow such a gift on this lowly one."

I kept my self bowed as I heard her shift. The next thing I felt were her hands on me lifting me up right. She had tears in her eyes.

"Kenshin." She whispered my name captivating me with her eyes.

"Please, Kenshin do not do that. Do not bow like that to me. You are not lowly so please don't say such things. If anything I am not deserving of you."

Her tears slid free. My heart ached but at the same time felt appeased. I did not want to be her reason for crying but felt the tears were deserved for the harsh treatment she dealt me.

"Kaoru, my Kaoru do not cry. It pains me to see your tears. I want you to be happy. Happy with me. Why do you say you are unworthy when you know it is not true? There is no reason for you to think like that."

"I am not worthy of your love and loyalty when I can not give it back to you fully."

I felt slightly guilty since I wasn't always loyal to her but that has changed.

She continued, "I gave you a false hope that we could be together, when in reality that is just not possible. I am to be married next year and no matter how we feel about each other there is nothing that will change that. We can't be wholly together and I let you think we could. I am unworthy because I have become a liar."

I hugged her tightly to me and we stayed like this for a while.

"Kaoru, I love you. You are not a liar. You did not give me false anything. I knew you were engaged, not right away but shortly after we met I found out. It did not and will not deter me. I love you and now that I have you here with me I won't ever let you go. We will be together my Kaoru. I will fight for you."

Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. I took this opportunity to kiss her. She complied easily.

Now that I know she feels the same there is nothing to hold me back. Our hands were fervently trying to grab onto anything to keep us as close as possible. Our bliss was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"My lady?"

My Kaoru straightened herself out a bit and cleared her throat before answering.

"Yes?"

"The car is ready."

"Thank you."

Then we heard footsteps walking away.

My Kaoru stood up and took my hand encouraging me to stand as well. Confused I let myself be led out the back of the room down a corridor, through another room, behind a wall hanging, down a tunnel and out into, what looked like an alleyway, and into a black limo.

"Um... Kaoru where are we going?"

She just looked at me and smiled.

We arrived at gorgeous beach house about an hour or so out of the city. The car pulled up and let us out. My Kaoru grabbed my hand and we walked up to the door. She smiled that brilliant smile.

"Kenshin, did you mean what you said in those letters?"

Wait those letters?

"Every word my Kaoru, my love. You are my light, my world; I want nothing but to be the one who makes you happy."

She leaned in and kissed me.

"Kaoru I thought you only read one of the letters."

"Kenshin Himura! Were you spying on me?"

She said it playfully but I couldn't help the sweat drop. So I settled on...

"Oro!"

"Later in the night I would send someone to retrieve the ones I threw out."

She blushed. So beautiful.

I reached out and cupped hr face. She allowed the contact and leaned into my hand. I was ecstatic. Then she pulled away.

"Come Kenshin. Let's go inside." She held her hand out to me and I took it without hesitation.

Upon entering I was stunned at how magnificent this place was. It was beautifully decorated in a simple but very comfortable style. I could get used to this. My Kaoru led us up the stairs and to the bathroom of the master bedroom. I was far to entranced with the house to really be paying attention. In the background I could hear water flowing but I continued to look at the house. By this time I noticed that we were in a bedroom and I blushed a bit.

I have no idea what is going on but, wait, where is my Kaoru?

Jeeze, what an attentive husband I am. Sarcastically roll eyes at self and give self a kick in the ass for being stupid.

"Kenshin." I heard my name in a breathy voice.

I turned toward the source and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

There she stood with her hair down and a light, thin robe on. I could see that it was the only thing she had on as the candle light that shone next to her left the material almost transparent. I gulped. I walked slowly to the waiting goddess.

"Kaoru, what is this? What are you doing?"

I was confused and pleasantly surprised at the same time. She frowned a little, then a very seductive smiled graced her features. I felt myself harden.

Well hell, who wouldn't at the picture she made?

"Kenshin come to me I need you."

That was my undoing.

I rushed the rest of the way to her and kissed her senseless. Some how in all the kissing she managed to get me naked. Yet she still had her robe on. Oh, she was good. I smiled to myself I'll just have to show her that I am good as well.

"Get in the tub Kenshin; I'm going to bathe you."

And what a bath it was. I was having a hard time controlling myself. She was scrubbing so slowly, it was such sweat torture. I couldn't wait to get her in here but she remained on the outside of the tub, rubbing, and scrubbing, and squeezing and pinching. Odd how this somehow felt a bit familiar. I stiffened when I thought about the treatment I gave to Megumi. I briefly wondered if this was payback for that and my Kaoru had some how found out about it. I growled thinking of the possibility. But my doubt disappeared when the water suddenly rose a bit and I found myself staring into two pools of concerned sapphire.

"Are you alright Kenshin? The water isn't too hot is it?"

I smiled at her, my wife. She would never betray me. I can see it in her eyes, the true loving feelings she has for me. I pulled her close as I was waiting agonizingly long for her to get in the bath with me. I positioned her between my legs and leaned her back against my chest and returned the favor of bathing. I took the puffy thing and applied the gel like jasmine smelling stuff to it and worked up a good later. Slowly I rubbed it up and down her arms, her chest is where I lingered and played for a while.

"No love the water is perfect now. I was waiting for you to join me."

Her breathing started to become a bit ragged and I knew my ministrations were starting to affect her. I tossed the puff aside and started to work on her legs, rubbing up and down under the water as I slowly worked my way up to the oh so sweet spot between her luscious legs.

Her breath hitched as I began to work my magic. I was kissing her neck, her arms that reached behind her to grab my head to stead her; I kissed whatever was within reach of my lips. My hands and fingers were all over and in her womanhood. I could feel her need building up. As she was coming close I took one of my hands to pull her head back to kiss her while she screamed in ecstasy. I wanted to swallow that scream that I created in her, the aching need only I was able to satisfy, and this was only the beginning. The first of many pleasures I would show my wife tonight. My eyes flashed gold.


	19. The Morning After

More wonderful s-m-u-t

Ch.19

* * *

I woke up to the most wonderful sensations. There was a warm comforting breath ghosting across my chest, and teasing tendrils of silk flowing over my shoulders and arm. The beautiful body of my goddess lay safely, curled against my body.

I felt her full, supple breasts against my side and chest. I gently stroked down the side of her breast down to her hip remembering the sensations the same movement evoked in me last night, it was starting to build up again. When my hand reached her hip I slowly made my way back up to that face I've become enchanted by.

My goddess' leg was thrown over mine and I could feel her most intimate part against my leg. So I lifted my leg slightly to get a better angle to allow all of her womanhood to rest itself on me. My roaming hand found her face and caressed it lovingly. Perfect sapphire shone in the morning sun and I drown for a moment.

"Good morning koishii."

She smiled.

"Good morning anata."

I smiled back and pulled her closer afraid to let go.

"Kenshin? We should get up."

"No Koi, not yet."

I sighed in utter content.

"Kenshin I need to get up. Please, I've stayed later than I was supposed to."

"What?"

Now I was utterly confused.

"I wasn't supposed to stay last night but I couldn't leave you to wake alone in the morning. Besides, I wanted to just be here with you."

I pulled her close again and sniffed the jasmine in her tousled hair. "My Kaoru."

"Mmmmm...Kenshin." She whispered.

"Shh. Don't talk, just feel."

My hands had a mind of their own at this point. Automatically they went straight for the sweet spots that were discovered during our passionate love making last night. I kept bringing her close I could feel it in her breath but I wanted to discover new points of no return. I wanted my wife to long for my touch. Only mine would be able to bring her the ultimate pleasure. Only mine knew where and how to touch her. I heard a sound I hadn't heard last night and knew I found a new place of desire. She was close. I brought my face to her secret that was mine and gently ran my tongue over the entire length of her center. I stopped at the top and sucked on the magic button that would send my goddess over the edge.

"Kenshin!"

Ah, such sweet symphony. Her pleasure filled screams and moans, they were mine too. I smiled against her, kissed and drank up every last drop.

I savored the unique taste of my wife.

Mine.

I couldn't take my face away from the beautiful flower that was given so freely with trust and love for me and me alone.

I had been her first and I will be her last. I will protect her and keep her safe and sated for the rest of our lives.

I dipped my head in again taking another long drink the when I felt the rapid beat of her heart I wrenched myself away from perfection to sate her in another way, one that would bring us together in a complete binding.

My pride reveled in the sounds I elicited from her, my Kaoru. She was surprisingly vocal which just sent me into a mad search for more.

When we finished fucking each other's brains out, we settled back in the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

Or so I thought.


	20. Our Home

Ch.20

* * *

I leaned into the most refreshing scent. I took a big sniff. Mmmmmm...Jasmine. I hugged the soft, silky...pillow?

I shot upright and looked around in a panic.

Kaoru!

My Kaoru, where was she?

I strained to hear her in the bathroom but she wasn't there. I stretched my senses to the other rooms of our home, for she had led me to believe that this house would be for us when she whispered such sweet words of forever to me. Finding no one here but myself, I got up and walked around. Surely my Kaoru wouldn't just leave me like that. After I claimed her as my own, after she gave herself so willingly, she wouldn't just leave me to wake up alone.

I thoroughly checked each and every room. I looked in places there was no possible way for her to fit into. She was gone. I went to the kitchen and saw a note taped onto the refrigerator. Such beautiful writing my Kaoru has.

My dearest Kenshin,

I am terribly sorry to have left you to wake alone. I wish I were there to wake with you. I felt so warm and safe in your loving embrace. The way you held me last night as if I was your lifeline, the need you showed me brought tears to my eyes. I wanted so badly to be there for you. To be everything you need and more. I had to leave you. As it was, I overstayed my allotted time and many had suffered for my misjudgment. I do not regret our night or morning together. So please don't think that. If I could do it all over again I would in a heartbeat, again, and again, and again. You made me feel special Kenshin, like I had a choice. For one night I was able to just be me and love the man who I had chosen and fell for so completely. I wanted my first time to be with the man I love. I am lucky that my wish came true. I love you Kenshin. Though it has only been an hour, my heart and body yearn for your touch, and for the secret words you whisper only for me. If there is anything for me to regret it is leaving you right now. This house is yours now Kenshin. At one time I had hopes for it to be ours. A place we could call home. A place we could go to when I would not be needed to fulfill my duties. I know that when I walk out of this door my fantasies of what could have been will be lost forever. I so want to be with you always. It is that selfish want of mine that leads me to what I now must do. It is not fair for you to have to share me when I would demand that you stay loyal. I am going now. I just wanted to let you know how I feel and that I'm sorry. Do not come for me, I beg you! We will not see each other any more. I've asked the Oniwabanshu to ensure it. Forget me.

Kamiya

My fists clench the paper tightly. My whole body is trembling. My eyes, my eyes will never be free of the gold flecked amber without my wife, my Kaoru.

"HOW COULD YOU?" I ROARED!

Glass shattered as I found my way to the cabinet that housed dishes. Dishes my Kaoru and I used to feed each other a midnight snack. It was the first time I had cooked for her.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME KAORU!"

I flipped over tables and chairs. We had used them quite creatively last night. If I wasn't so enraged I'd be blushing like a school girl.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE!"

With every yell something else was broken, including pieces of my heart.

"FUCKING KAORU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

A new hole was being punched into the recently painted walls. You could tell they were newly done, so clean and unmarred. The colors were exactly what I would have chosen. I remember my Kaoru asking me once what my home would look like when I decided to finally settle down and start a family. She made this for me.

"MY WIFE!"

I grabbed fists full of hair and pulled as hard as I could. I hoped to numb the pain I was feeling in my heart, but nothing could take the pain away. Only my wife, my Kaoru had that power because my heart belonged to her.

I gave myself into my torment for the moment and cried.

I cried like I never cried before.

I would put a newborn baby to shame right now.

I am so pathetic.

I ran out of the house, onto the beach, and threw myself in the ocean. On some level I think I wished that the waves would take me away. Right now I just needed to do something before I went over the edge. So I turned to the coldness of the water, to refresh and renew my senses.

I went back to the house and stood in the doorway for a while. I do not know how long it was exactly but it felt like eternity.

I stared blankly at everything around me. The mess and ruin the house sustained didn't register in my mind. Instead I saw myself and my Kaoru happily eating dinner at the table in the dining room. I was serving her favorite meal. Then I turned to our son Kenji and put vegetables on his plate. The sour look on his face brought a smile to my lips. I pat him on the head and go to cut the meat on our daughter Ayame's plate. We all laugh at her exclamation of "Oishii!" She thinks my food is good. My wife thanks me for our meal and we lightly brush our lips together. She smiles one of those special smiles just for me, and I return to my place at the head of the table feeling like the king of the world.

The cool ocean breeze shakes me from my reverie and I close my eyes briefly. I wanted to stay in that place of fantasy. But reality hit me when I opened them again and looked at the once beautiful home.

My home, our home, the one she created for me.

I had destroyed it.

I contemplated burning it down but I know that my Kaoru would not want that. Even though I know she will not come back here and neither will I.

However, I will see her soon! It makes no sense to drop out of school so late in the season so she'll still be on campus for her classes; I just have to wait her out.

My eyes flash gold. I took the note she left and headed back to my apartment thinking of what I would do when I found my wife.

* * *

There were actually no changes in the content of these last 3 chaps. I just separated them from the revised 1 chapter back to the original 3 chapters that they were. I still wish I didn't revise the 1st time. Letter to the wise: when someone leaves a review saying that they decided against reading your fic because they noticed that there were so many chapters...do what I should have done and say screw!

On a happier note...I went to an anime convention this past weekend and dressed up as Tsunade from Naruto. I had a blast and the blond wig didn't look as fake as I feared but it was kind of itchy and hot.


	21. Narrowing the Search

It has been a very long time. My summer class has finally ended and the class I was going to take in the second summer session was full so now I just have work. Hopefully I won't slack off and get this done. Thanks for sticking with me.

This is still un-repost, repost material.

Feelings/inner musings

-Phone-

* * *

A week has gone by and still no sign of my Kaoru. I did everything I could think of to try to get to her. It was as if she just disappeared into thin air. I know she is from a ninja clan but still that stuff is just in the movies right? I've waited outside of classrooms. I've gone to the training hall. I've searched for all of her friends. My only success has been seeing Yahiko from time to time. Apparently he has a couple of classes in the same building on the same floor as me. It's funny how I never noticed this before.

He's seen me a few times. We have caught each other's eyes on many occasions since my discovery the second day of searching. His eyes held a certain flare daring me to ask the questions I know he knows I need answered. I dare not though. It would be futile on my part. He is too loyal to my wife.

I did however perchance on a medical friend of Megumi's on my trip to the clinic on the third day. She said Megumi had dropped out two days ago. She had sent a letter to the university requesting a transfer to Kyoto U. It seems as though the rooster and the fox have worked things out. I'll have to call and congratulate them.

Ding!

Light bulb in head goes off.

I should call them and ask about my wife.

Slaps forehead, duh!

They should know where my wife might be after all Sano is family and Megumi is a close friend. I pulled out my cell phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring

-Yeah it's me leave a message and I'll call ya when I feel like it.-

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

-Sano, it's me Kenshin. Give me a call as soon as you get this. It's an emergency. I have to find my wife! She's missing. Please help me.-

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I am pitiful. I couldn't keep out the hope I had in my voice. I couldn't fight the despair and I couldn't choke back that horrible sob I let escape. I sighed. I was scared that this one little woman could tear me to shreds with no effort at all. She just came out of nowhere and completely turned my world upside down. I punched the tree I was leaning against. The same damn sakura tree I was sitting under the first time I smelt her. I took a deep breath and inhaled nothing. Nothing at all. I started dialing a second number.

Ring. Ring.

-Moshi, moshi.-

-Hi, is Megumi or Sano in please?-

-Yes, this is Megumi. Who is this?-

I gasped.

-Megumi! It's Kenshin! Where is she? I need to find her. Tell me where she is!-

-Ken-san? Is that you?-

-Yeah, it's me now tell me what I need to know!-

-Ken-san you sound awful, maybe you should get some rest.-

Diversion tactics by the fox.

-Megumi, knock it off! I need help here. I'm completely lost without her. Just please give me something.-

I managed to whine that out.

-Ken-san I can't help you. You know who she is, what she is. If she doesn't want to be found then you have no hope in finding her. Accept it.-

-I can't accept it! She is my wife, my other half. Do you know what it feels like to just have someone up and disappear on you right after they tell you they love you?-

I heard a gasp on her end and some chattering in the background.

-Hey, who's that? Is that my wife? Is she there?-

-Sano just came home, and no, Kaoru is not here, and yes I do know how you feel in case you have forgotten the whole Sano situation.-

She bit the last part out angrily.

-You're right. I'm sorry Megumi, for everything. I mean it too. Congratulations and good luck in your relationship with Sano. Please tell him that for me as well.-

I was defeated.

-Thank you Ken-san but would you like to tell him yourself?-

-No, I need to keep looking for my wife and unless he'll give me any info, then I have to get back on track. I'll talk to you later.-

-Alright then.-

Silence. Should I hang up? Did she hang up?

-Ken-san? Sano will be very angry with me but your apology and my pity will tell you this. She wants you to find her. Not everyone has disappeared. It is not coincidental that a certain math major is taking classes where he isn't supposed to. Just remember that whatever the outcome she did really fall in love with you and that is the truth.-

What the hell is she talking about? I lay down on the bench trying to sort it out.

O.k. so Sano knows about my wife and where she is. Maybe not exactly where but he could probably get to her if he needed to. He just isn't going to tell me.

Bastard!

He's supposed to be my friend.

Pouts like a baby.

Then again he is her cousin and supposed to be her body guard.

Megumi was reluctant but... I really do feel horrible about the way I treated her. She is a nice woman underneath it all and she'll be a damn fine doctor someday too.

Right then, I need to figure out what Megumi meant. I know my wife really loves me. I do not doubt it in the slightest. Well, maybe there is a little doubt now that that fox has planted the seed. My wife loves me though. I feel it in every fiber of my being. It radiates off her when we are together. I can see it in the way her eyes light up when they see me coming, in the way her body responds to me when I'm near. She loves me. I love her. That is the truth.

So on to the other bit of info. Obviously Megumi couldn't just tell me outright or else she would have.

Hmmm...Math major, who is a math major?

Let's see, Shinomori seems the type, very smart man he is, I'll grudgingly admit.

Sojiro, Misao, maybe Sojiro, definitely not Misao.

That leaves little Yahiko.

Gasp.

No way, no freaking way.

He isn't that smart.

At least he didn't seem to be.

Huh, what do you know?

Wonders never cease.

It makes sense though. Shinomori went missing the same time as my wife. That's expected seeing as how they are betrothed.

Grits teeth, grrrr.

Misao, I had caught wind of her name floating about but nothing concrete, and when I went to check it out it was a dead end.

Sojiro is like the wind, I didn't even bother. I never would've had the chance.

Yahiko on the other hand, why didn't I see it before? I shot off the bench and ran to the history building. He was never in any of those classes all year then suddenly he pops up the same time I enter and the same time I leave always challenging me with a glare. I was always too cowardly to rise to the challenge but not anymore. I'll get the answers I seek. I will find my wife and bring her home.


	22. Yahiko

When I got to the history building it was deserted. I slid my body down the wall just outside of the classroom door I had seen Yahiko go through numerous times these past few weeks. I buried my head in my hands. My shoulders quaked. I felt the overwhelming rush of hopelessness encompass my entire being.

Why do I feel like this was my last shot at finding my wife?

Probably because it was.

Megumi was not supposed to tell me anything no matter how minute. Now that she has, perhaps my chance has been taken from me. They couldn't have possibly known that she had told me anything. It literally just occurred. Then again it seems that with these people anything is possible. Especially if it has to do with my wife.

Maybe this was all a test of sorts. I cannot fathom for what. Surly I have already proven my love for her, for my Kaoru. It is as clear as day. Perhaps they want to see how far I will go for her, to make her mine, but, she has always been mine. Being in her profession and with her connections maybe they want to see how I will fare should she need to go off on business. I would follow her each trip and help in any way that I can. That is what I am trying to do now. Follow her, but I can't find her.

This is ridiculous!

I slam my head back against the wall behind me.

Ouch!

Then I hang it low again.

I know I have failed in the task of protecting her, of knowing where and how to find her.

God damn it!

How could anyone given the circumstances!

They are the best at what they do and I am not a shinobi, or tracker. Even my highly praised ki sensing cannot compare to the one who hides her.

Tenken.

I have failed in proving that I am capable of comparing to Sojiro.

I know it is he who hides her. Shinomori is no slouch. However, I have felt his presence and can pin point it anywhere. He has also been seen on the news recently. Formally being named the head of the Shinomori and Kamiya Corporations, now called ShinoYa Incorporated. Always beside him during his press conferences is the figure of a woman with long dark hair. It was said to be his future wife, one Kaoru Kamiya. I know this to be a complete falsehood. The woman's face was never seen, she was shorter than my wife, and there was not her intoxicating presence about the impostor shown on TV. No, my wife is still in hiding. Why, I can't for the life of me answer, and she is being cared for by the best. I have stretched my ki to its limits trying to locate my wife but hers is tucked away safely under the Tenken's. She wrote that she would not be found and so far she is right.

I can't hold my tears back any longer. Slowly they start to slide down my face. Tears of frustration, helplessness, despair, anguish, loss, longing, and love. A noise stopped my tears from becoming full on sobs.

"How much do you love her?"

"No words can describe my feelings for her adequately. No quantity known or unknown to any being can measure the love and devotion I have for my wife."

I lifted my head to meet the chestnut eyes of Yahiko.

"Do you love her enough to let her go if it is what she wished?"

"She has expressed that wish and I will not believe it to be true. I know that my wife loves me and I'll not let her go."

"If she told you to your face and not in a letter that her heart belonged to someone else would you let her be happy with another?"

"If she were to stand in front of me and look me straight in the eyes and tell me in all sincerity that she loved another the way a woman loves a husband and he was all that could make her happy, then I would let her be happy. Even if it is not I who is the one to cause that happiness. However, I would never leave her side. I will always be there to protect her and make sure her happiness is sustained."

We locked eyes. Then he reached out his hand and helped me off the floor.

"Come Himura-san."

I followed obediently. We walked out of the building and to the kendo room of the gym. I was very surprised. I didn't quite understand what was going on.

"What is this Yahiko? I thought you would take me to my wife."

He gave me a sideways glance.

"Who ever said that?"

I was stupefied.

"Well…Megumi told me to look for you. That you knew where to find my wife. After we talked I thought you were going to take me to her."

He started laughing.

I got agitated and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Yes, Megumi says many things she shouldn't doesn't she? Anyway she never said I'd take you to Shishou she just implied that I might have information as to her whereabouts. At least she was right in that respect. I do have the info, but not the permission to tell."

I started growling. He threw something to me. We starred each other down. He watched intently as my eyes widened at the weight in my hands.

"My sakabattou? Where, how did you get this?"

"Do you forget so easily who we are? The retrieval of a simple sword that should belong to us is not even a fragment of our capabilities. Surely you meant no insult to your "wife's" heritage."

He did it. He really did it. He is mocking me! He really did make that stupid little air quote with his fingers when he said the word wife. That little brat!

"This sword is rightfully mine Yahiko-Chan. You know this. If my wife wanted it back then all she had to do was look at me for it. The words wouldn't even have to leave her mouth. I know how she feels."

"You are so sure of yourself. Don't be! I say that for your own good. Believe it or not Kenshin, I like you. That being the case you get to keep your sword. You will not lie to Kaoru ever again about its uses."

I gave him a confused glare.

"I would not lie to my wife."

"O.k. Mr. I didn't know it existed until my Shishou was dying in the hospital."

I paled a bit. O.k. so a white lie never hurt anyone. I did it to spare her feelings.

"A white lie is everything to someone like Kaoru. In our business it can mean the tiniest margin of victory and defeat."

I nodded in understanding.

"What exactly is your business?"

"I would think it is pretty obvious."

I rolled my eyes.

"It is for the most part but I'm still missing some pieces. Are you willing to fill me in?"

He sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you some things, after all what are you gonna do about it really. Aoshi is the figurehead of the mainstream of business. He is the public face of the companies. Kaoru is the woman behind the man, so to speak. She is the leader of the Oniwabanshu. A network of informants, shinobi, protectors, and manipulators of movement. Sojiro well lets just say Sojiro is the dealer of the most unsavory. A lot of info yes?"

"Indeed."

"Well then, shall we begin?"

Before I realized what he was doing I found myself flat on my back staring in shock. Yahiko leaned over me with a haughty smirk on his face.

"How very disappointing. Uncle Hiko spoke highly of your swordsmanship."

He stepped back and I got up. With our eyes locked we circled on another. Sizing each other up. Unfortunately he was right. I should have been quicker on the uptake. I should have known he wanted a duel. For what reason, I have no idea. We charged! Our swords rang out in the stale air of the gym. Thrust, perry, sidestep, dodge. Yahiko was a fierce opponent and extremely talented. There is no question of the quality of swordsman he will become when he gets older. I am older and far more experienced than him. Hiten Mitsurugi has given me many advantages in my years and now I will exhaust at least one of them.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Ryu Tsui Sen! I was high in the air coming down upon the young one when he did something so completely unexpected. He turned at the last moment and thrust his sword up, not unlike a man I once knew. The sword would have impaled me through my shoulder had he not jerked it to the side at the last minute. Instead of impalement he let the sword run along the outside of my shoulder, leaving a long gash. I landed on the floor a few feet away panting with blood dripping down my arm. He looked smug.

"You didn't think we didn't do our homework did you? I may be a foul mouthed brat to my Shishou most of the time but when busu gives me a mission I go in full force. I will not disappoint her. I will fulfill my duties to my Shishou, my leader, my sister, my mother, with honor."

Is it only me or am I the only one confused here?

Did my wife set this brat, gifted swordsman, but brat all the same on me?

I was horrified.

I would have gasped like a scandalized virgin had the situation been different and had I actually been a girl.

However I am a man and men do not act like scandalized virgin girls.

I puffed my chest out a bit and caught myself before I pounded my fist on it.

Yahiko started chuckling.

"I don't understand this Yahiko. Why are we fighting? Does she wish me dead? I can't believe that to be the case, so what is going on here!"

"Awww…Kenshin if you want your precious wife then you will have to deal with me. You don't want to disappoint Kaoru do you? She will think you are a wimp. Hans and Franz say pump you up sissy boy."

He came at me again and this time I was ready. I kept my guard up the entire time we were talking. This has to be a test! I still don't know why. To get my answers I'll have to get by Yahiko. I can't kill him though; it would greatly displease my wife, even though right now I'd feel no regret for it. He is pushing his luck. Our swords sang thorough the air and our bodies danced the thread of life and death. I noticed Yahiko was using a live blade. I had not witnesses his potential in the training hall. He is far better than he lets on. We clashed again and we both fell back. Separated now we readied for the final blow. Somewhere a bell rang and we were off.

Yahiko lay on the ground with small amounts of blood coming from the nine points on his body. I had to use my Kuzu Ryu Sen. It has been a very long time. My body has given way as well. Yahiko had used a move I had not ever seen before, if he was a little more experienced the outcome would have been different. Due to his inexperience at battle and ki masking I was able to see his attack coming. If the road to my wife is going to be like this, I have much work ahead of me. I have seen some of my Shishou's papers in his study before and only now understand what some of them were.

Yahiko is not even in the top ten ranking of martial arts skills among the underground. What will I have to do to be able to even stand next to someone who is unrankable like the Tenken? I hope it will not come to that. I hope I will be with my wife soon.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko croaked out.

I crawled over to Yahiko. My body exhausted and pushed to the edge.

"What is it Yahiko? Are you alright?"

He chuckled.

"Hai, Kenshin I am alright. You held back. Kaoru would be proud of your skills, but you can't hold back should Shinomori or Sojiro decide to get more involved. I cannot tell you much. I am not permitted."

"Please Yahiko; I don't care what you have to tell me as long as you tell me where I can find my wife. I need her."

The last part came out very shaky. I could feel my eyes swell.

"Kenshin, you have to be strong. Remember your promise to Kaoru's happiness. When the shit hits the fan Kaoru's happiness will lay with you."

"Where Yahiko?"

"She is locked away for now. Her only freedom is the bathroom we are slowly trying to expand her range without being blatant. This is not because you two were found out but because she was not home where she should have been. We are trying to ease her out of confinement but it will take time to get her away. Go home and rest Kenshin. You will need all of your energy. Tomorrow when the moon is high go to her. Just follow the scent of jasmine."

"But I…"

"Just go."

I pushed myself up and headed for the exit. With my back turned I failed to see the brat spring up from his place on the floor where he supposedly was badly wounded by yours truly, nor did I see the blue eyes fade into the darkness behind him. I caught a whiff of jasmine as I opened the door. I inhaled deeply and felt contented and at peace. Inside I knew everything would be fine. I knew I would find her, my wife. I turned back to try to get more encouragement form Yahiko but when I did, no one was there. What the hell?

I did not give that boy enough credit.


	23. The Wolf

I have greatly debated whether to keep this chapter in the fic. It really has nothing to do with the overall story except to reiterate that Kenshin has been left out of something big. It has no bearing on the outcome as I have decided to omit a chapter I had previously done to make this one valid. In the end, I am keeping this one in the fic. It is a short chapter and I hadn't intended to put Saito or Tokio in the fic.

* * *

I couldn't go straight home. My mind was a jumbled mess.

Wait until tomorrow?

I'm not sure I can do that. I do know that I should take care of my injuries.

Man, that brat is a far better swordsman than I thought.

The cut on my arm stopped bleeding. Even so, I'll stop by a friend's to have it taken care of. Besides I can't have any weaknesses when I go to fetch my wife. I might run into a problem that needs disposing. With my arm as it is, I won't be able to use it fully.

Damn that brat!

The jasmine smell followed me from the door to my car and I couldn't help but feel at ease. The stress inside me and challenges I'll soon face are quickly being pushed aside for the feeling of tranquility. I got in my car and drove to my friend's house. Hopefully his wife would be home and not working her shift at the hospital.

I arrived at my friend's house a half hour later. When I got out of the car I was again assaulted by the aroma of jasmines. I took a deep breath in. I walked to the front door and knocked softly. There was no need to be loud. My friend hardly slept and he had children to think about. I felt slightly guilty at showing up like this unannounced and in the state I am in. Please let the kids be in bed! I begged to no one. The door opened slowly.

"Hnn. It's you."

"Saito."

"Battousai."

We gave each other a nod of the head and he let me in.

"Tokio." He called out. "We have a guest. You may want to get your supplies first."

"Alright Hajime," came the soft reply. "Is Himura-san o.k.?"

My eyes widened. How did she know? Were they expecting me?

"Sit Himura. You are lucky my children are in bed or you would be waiting outside until they were."

"Aa, Saito. Thank you for letting me in. I'm sorry to intrude on you like this."

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?"

He said it with a grim satisfaction. Although we are friends we are also bitter rivals. There is a grudging respect we had built over the years of feuding. Now it seems he knows something I don't and is reveling in that fact.

"Hajime! There is no need to be rude to our guest. Please put on some tea while I tend to Himura-san's wounds."

He got up and did as he was told, much to my surprise.

"Himura-san? Hajime is quite correct in what he says though. You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

She sighed.

I was confused. Again.

"Please Tokio-dono if there is something I should know, tell me. It seems that I have been left out of something big and everyone but me knows what it is."

She answered as she stitched up my arm.

"It's not that Himura. Nobody truly knows exactly what is going on but the people involved excluding you. All we can tell is that there is movement in the underground that has just been perpetuated by the outing of Aoshi-san."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Being a member of the family I am privy to some information but being the wife of an officer that information is quite sparse."

"The Tenken does not disclose anything to my wife. Smiley boy is completely loyal to Kao-Chan." The reply came from Saito.

He handed me my tea. Tokio finished cleaning me up. There were no more stitches needed and she had just put a wrap around my ribs.

"There you are. With a few nights rest you should be good to go." Tokio told me with a smile.

"I didn't know you were Sojiro's sister, Tokio."

She turned as she got up with her supplies and gave me a sad smile.

"Hai, Himura I am his sister and Kao-Chan is like a sister to me as well, even if we don't get to see each other much we are all a family. We were all broken up about the ended engagement but we each made our choices. You really should stay alert though. Those Oniwabanshu are quite unforgiving and fiercely loyal. Don't play into their games. You won't know until it's too late if you're even lucky enough to get a clue. Remember they are very good at manipulation and their leaders are trained to be the best."

I went wide eyed. My wife would never betray me! I was horrified at the thought.

"Saito what is your take on the matter?"

He looked at me long and hard. He seemed unsure if he wanted to give away anything.

After what felt like an hour he spoke.

"Since you and I have our history and even though I can't stand what you have become you are still you. I would say get out while you can. If it is not you it will be someone else, but you are too stubborn to listen to good advice. So I imagine you will stay and let events play out as they will; thinking all the while your strings are not being pulled. Don't be surprised by the outcome, after all you let it happen."

I gave him a strange look. I have absolutely no idea what the hell he just said. Was he even talking to me?

"Tokio, get a spare futon. I have a feeling this ahou is about to have a headache and will need to lay down."

"Hai, anata."

"Tokio-dono!"

"Himura-san?"

"Thank you for your help. I apologize for coming so late and unannounced."

She gave me a soft smile.

"No worries! You will be part of our family soon enough, hmm?"

With that she disappeared down the hall to set up a futon for me. I turned to Saito with a question in my eyes.

"Don't even bother." He said.

"Saito, what kind of movement in the underground were you getting at before. Is there a war or something going on?"

"No ahou, nothing like that at all. War I can handle, affairs of the heart is something entirely different. All this commotion over a simple marriage, if you ask me, the prize may be worth the chaos but creating such mayhem when one can just elope is beyond my understanding."

"Well, it must be elaborate if even the wolf can't sniff out the results."

"Oh I know the outcome already. I just don't yet see how the end justifies the means."


	24. Relieving Tension

This chapter has some really bad language and masturbation. I can't reword that because I don't know how so I apologize if anyone is offended. The pauses between Tokio talking on the phone is when Soujiro is talking to her. Since this is Kenshin's POV, he can't hear what Sou-chan is saying.

Thoughts

-phone-

* * *

I woke up feeling strangely relaxed. I felt good. I think that was the best sleep I've had in a long while. After stretching a bit I crawled out of my futon, stretched some more, rolled up the futon and folded the sheets.

I made my way slowly down the hall towards the kitchen and stopped just shy of turning the corner. I heard Tokio's hushed voice on the phone.

She sounded a bit upset.

When I took a peek around the corner there was a frown on her face and her forehead was scrunched up. The conversation was not going how she wanted it to.

I was about to move into the kitchen again but came to an abrupt halt when I heard a familiar name.

-Is Kaoru doing well?- I heard Tokio inquire.

-Look Sou I don't like what's going on.-

pause

-I didn't say anything, I really don't know anything-

pause

-It's just wrong, no one deserves to be…-

pause

-I get it but I don't see why things need to done like this.-

pause

-He…-

pause

-No. If its so important to her then why…-

pause

-I understand but I think there is something else going on, there must be something apart from the marriage that has everyone up in arms.-

pause

-Seta Sojiro don't you dare talk to me like that! I am your sister, you will show me respect-

pause

-I know who she is-

pause

-I won't, I understand, and yes Hajime and I will be there.-

pause

-Sou-chan please, I just worry.-

She sighed

"Tokio, end your conversation now, our guest has woken."

Saito's voice rang clear and I took that as my cue to enter.

I knew he knew I was listening to Tokio's conversation but I didn't care. My Kaoru was involved and there is no shame when it comes to my wife.

Tokio quickly ended the call and turned to me startled.

"Oh, Himura-san did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to stay."

"It's not a problem; we have been friends for quite a while now so anything I can do to help. There are some pancakes on the counter for you, help yourself."

"Thank you Tokio-dono."

She smiled gently then discretely sent her husband a look and walked out into the yard.

"It is rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations you know."

"I know I shouldn't have but it couldn't be helped. I heard my Kaoru's name and all thought of what I was doing left me. Do you know what the conversation was about?"

"This and that. If you didn't notice I had no part in it. However if I had to guess I'd say something along the lines of what is he doing here and what has he said blah blah blah. The more important thing Himura is that you will need to be able to think coherently. Don't let your mind be addled by the thoughts of some woman. Tanuki that she is."

My eyes glinted amber. "Don't call her that." I ground out.

He just snorted. "Hn. Pathetic." With that he walked away.

I went to the counter, ate the pancakes and contemplated Tokio's conversation.

Of course Sojiro knew I was here, he knows every freaking thing.

Tokio knows more than she lets on.

There is obviously something she is displeased about. Well, having a brother in the underground who assassinates is displeasing in itself but there is something more. She said it herself and there seems to be a family function coming up since she mentioned both her and Saito will be in attendance. She sounded slightly angry toward the end, I wonder what made her raise her voice like that.

Saito knows something is up too, I can feel it.

Damn wolf.

Why won't people just tell me what the fuck is going on and where the hell is my wife?

I slammed my hand down on the table. The sound shook me from my reverie.

Footsteps were heard coming into the room.

"Himura-san, are you alright? I heard a loud noise." Tokio asked.

"Do not worry over that ahou Tokio, you waste your time. He can't keep his mind focused." Saito spoke while leaning on the door frame, smirk firmly in place.

"I apologize Tokio-dono. I think I should get going. I have a lot to do today. Thank you again for your hospitality."

I put my dishes in the sink and headed to the door.

"Himura-san!" She called. "Do heed what my husband has advised, and please take care of yourself."

I gave her a nod and left.

I went home to get my sakabattou and then straight to the park. I needed a good work out.

I started with a few downward swings then moved to do other basic swings.

After my warm up, I went straight into my kata.

My mind slowly focused and went into battle mode.

Everything was clear.

My mind and body were one. When one kata was finished I went immediately into the next. No rest, no stopping. With each new kata I moved faster, struck fiercer.

God I needed this.

I poured every bit of my aggravation, frustration, anger, and confusion into each strike. Each hit or swing was directed at anyone who was trying to keep me from my wife.

Swing. Damn you Saito and Tokio, you are my friends but won't tell me what I need to know.

Swing. Damn Sano, if he had never left there wouldn't have been an extra complication.

Thrust. Damn the Oniwabanshu for being so fucking effective in what they do.

Kick. Damn Misao she really hasn't done anything to help even though she said she would.

Punch. I found myself yelling out loud to the world by the time I reached Aoshi.

"DAMN AOSHI FOR THINKING WHAT'S MINE IS HIS."

Swing. "DAMN YAHIKO FOR NOT TELLING ME WHAT I'M SUPPOSED TO DO."

Slash. "FUCK YOU SOJIRO!"

I yelled some more.

"FUCK YOU TENKEN!"

"YEAH YOU HEARD ME! FUCK YOU ALL!"

"YOU'LL NEVER KEEP US APART! I WILL FIND YOU!"

"MY KAORU! MY WIFE! I'M COMING ANYONE WHO GETS IN MY WAY…"

Will die. The last part I said quietly to myself. It was a promise from me to my wife, an oath to do whatever necessary to bring her home to me where she belongs.

In my last bit of frustration I flipped my blade and swiftly brought it down upon the poor unsuspecting tree in front of me.

My eyes bugged out slightly as I heard a distinct cracking sound and watched as the mammoth tree in front of me slowly tilt and lean.

Thankfully this part of the park was pretty remote and no one was around. So I just high tailed it out of there hoping to not get squished by the tree I just killed. I ran out of the park and slowed to a walk to avoid suspicion. I turned in time to see the tree fall to the ground with a big thump.

I made it home and turned the T.V. on to see if there was anything on the news about the tree. Sure enough the first station showed police cars, ambulance, and fire trucks on the scene. I felt bad and hoped no one was injured.

Remote as the area was it was still a big tree.

Note to self plant a tree next spring. The reporter finally came on and announced that there were no fatalities or injuries. I wiped the sweat forming on my brow. If there were injuries that would put a huge damper on the plans I have since I would have had to turn myself in.

Relieved that everything was for the most part o.k., I got up and went to take a shower.

God I lost control of myself again.

I turned on the hot water and let it wash away the filth on my body.

I pounded my fist on the tile.

My Kaoru.

My eyes screwed shut and I shoved my head under the scalding water.

She drives me mad! I need her, my wife. I want her here with me.

My Kaoru I whisper. Slowly I bring my fingers to my lips and trace them lightly.

I imagine them belonging to my beloved. I bring them down my neck going over the same path my beautiful Kaoru's lips took that night in the house.

She kissed me all over. Traced every scar, and line of my body, and that's exactly what I found my hands doing in place of those luscious lips.

Taking her sweat time before reaching to my manhood, I cupped my balls and fondled them the way only my wife can. I grabbed my length and began to stroke it softly.

I thought of how torturous that pout of hers was when it had taken my full length in. I let out a moan.

I pictured her flushed and surprised face when I entered her for the first time. I stroked harder. Groan.

I could see clearly her lust filled gaze looking deeply into my eyes for me and me alone as she reached her peak. I could feel as her body tightened around my hardness and her body spasm when she climaxed. It caused my own climax the picture she made and sensations I felt inside her.

My body shook and I called out her name in the shower and watched as my seed fell into the tub and down the drain. Remembering the feeling of releasing all I had to offer into her warm inviting womb.

I cleaned myself off in a daze and leaned my head on the tile.

What are you doing to me my Kaoru?

I shot up with a start shivering violently. It seems that my hot water has run out and I am now being pelted with freezing cold streams of water.

I quickly shut it off, grabbed a towel and continued with my rituals. I went to rest on the couch and figure out how I was going to pull off tonight. It is going to be a very long night.


	25. Kamiya

My eyes opened to darkness illuminated by the television.

My senses stretched automatically.

Something was off.

I smell jasmine.

I looked to my right and on my coffee table there was a sprig of jasmine.

It wasn't there before.

My eyes narrowed. Someone was toying with me.

They would not like the results.

I got up and breezed through my apartment checking to see if anything else was amiss. There was nothing out of place but the jasmine.

My Kaoru please wait for me, be strong I'm coming to free you.

I grabbed my sakabattou and unsheathed it.

I looked to the sky. It was dark but I still had time.

So I took this time to clean my sword. My mind went blank at the familiar sensations and monotonous movements of rituals practiced so diligently by my experienced hands, hands that could be covered in more blood tonight.

I wondered at that for a minute. I was not fooling myself I have killed before. I have felt the burden and guilt of being a murderer.

Tonight was different.

My mind and body were one with my thoughts of death.

For her, for my wife, my Kaoru, the thought of killing again was justified.

Granted I didn't want to kill anyone. I have all the hope in the world we can all come to an agreement peacefully, but really I'm not so naive to believe it would be true. To fight Aoshi and Sojiro, there will be blood spilled this night.

I looked at the sky again. It was time to leave.

I changed into my old training gear. It would be easier to move around in. I opted for my dark blue gi and gray hakama. I put my hair high in a ponytail and tucked my sakabattou in through the ties of my hakama.

I opened the door and stepped out to the aroma of jasmine filling the hallway. I went to the stairwell and left the building.

En route I tried to think of ways to negotiate an agreement. Each solution ended up in a bloody battle. I did not give up and continued to rack my brain.

I parked at the end of the street to my Kaoru's house.

I crept through the neighbor's yard to peer over the fence.

To my great awe she stood there. My goddess.

Dressed in her night yukata she glowed in the moonlight and my heart ached at the sight of my wife.

Tears stung my eyes. I couldn't hold back any longer and I jumped the fence. She didn't hear me and I went behind her and encircled her within my arms. She gave a start but I pulled tighter. I buried my face in her hair I did not want her to see my tears.

"Kenshin" she whispered. So much love and sorrow in her voice.

"My Kaoru. Mine." I spoke into her hair.

She fidgeted and tried to turn but I would not let go. I was afraid I would lose her again.

"Please Kenshin let me look at you." I let her turn but did not ease my hold on her.

"I've come for you Kaoru. Let me take you away from here."

"Oh Kenshin, you have no idea what you are doing. What you have already done. You must leave!" She choked back a sob.

"No! I know what I'm doing. You will come with me. We will get married and live at the house by the beach. We will have two children and we will all be happy. I'll make sure of it. Please my Kaoru, let us go."

My wife just stood there still as a statue while I tried to tug at her arm.

"I can't Kenshin." Her soft little hands came up to hold my face. She had a forlorn look her features and my eyes widened in fear.

"Kenshin, you do not understand. I can not have those things with you. I have to stay. I made things very clear in the letter that you were not to come looking for me."

My eyes narrowed and burned bright gold.

"I understand perfectly well." I growled out.

"SHINOMORI! SETA! COME OUT RIGHT NOW! WE WILL SETTLE THIS! KAORU IS MINE!"

"Shhhhh…Kenshin please!" She pleaded.

"They are not here. They had to go out on assignment tonight. Please you must go!"

"KAORU! KAORU! Who are you talking to? Is there someone there?" We heard a gruff male voice call out.

"Please Kenshin go now!" The urgency in her voice made me scowl.

"This is not over." I bit out annoyed.

I jumped back over the fence and watched as a man presumable her father, since it wasn't Shinomori-sama, slap my wife across the face. She fell to the ground where he roughly grabbed her by the arms and hauled her forcefully up and threw her into the house.

My eyes must be shining this night. He has harmed my wife and for that he will pay. All I could see at this point was red.

I walked around to the front and knocked on the door. Said asshole father answered.

"Hello, how can I help you young man?" His voice was sickeningly sweat. Nothing that you would imagine from the display I had just witnessed.

"Koshijiro Kamiya?" I spoke in low angry tones and kept my head low so my hair covered my eyes.

"Yes, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually there is. You can cancel my Kaoru's engagement to Shinomori and allow me to marry her instead."

We stood in silence for a minute before he burst out in laughter.

I let him have at it for a while. Then he abruptly stopped and stared at me with anger in his eyes.

"I knew she was talking to someone a minute ago. It was you wasn't it? You will not have My Kaoru. Be gone with you little bug before I squash you." He had a cruel smile on his face.

I tilted my head up slightly at and angle and smirked.

"I was hoping you would say that."

I had an evil smile on my face now as I pushed him back into the house and followed behind him.

I lifted my head so he could see me fully and realize the extent of his folly.

My golden orbs burned through his frightened chestnut eyes.

He stumbled and fell to the ground. I took this as my cue to unsheathe my blade.

I twisted it so the moonlight reflected off the blade and gave my face an eerie shimmer. His eyes widened.

"Yyyou…tthhats…yooou'rre…" He stuttered but I understood.

I had to relish this moment.

"Yes, it is, and yes I am."

With that I flipped my sakabattou and brought it down upon Kamiya. He screeched like a girl and I felt the need to tell him.

"You pathetic piece of shit. You yell like a little girl! It was only your toes. You still have the ones on your other foot."

He kept backing away when a flash of silver gleamed in the room.

"Oops, I do believe I spoke too soon. The last of your toes seem to be over there somewhere."

He got up started runni…well walking fast on his heels. I followed slowly.

Faintly I could hear a pounding on a door upstairs but I was too focused on the task at hand. This filth needed to pay for hurting my wife, for trying to keep us apart.

My sword flashed again and his left hand fell as he ran.

I picked it up and threw it at him making him trip yet again.

He picked up the item of his demise, gasped in horror and threw it across the room. He lifted his left arm to see there was no longer a hand attached.

"Big mistake." I growled as I took the rest of his left arm too.

His eyes were becoming glassy but there was still a spark in him. He did not want to accept his fate just yet.

You had to admire that a bit. At least my Kaoru got something good from him.

I hesitated a moment with that thought and I felt her ki. It was frantic.

I heard the banging then and realized that she was upstairs locked in a room.

Good.

She will be safe and she won't witness the atrocity I'm about to commit. Although, I am feeling pretty good about it right now.

The scum had taken my momentary lapse to rise from the ground and turn running again. I sighed.

"Kamiya." I drawled.

"You are trailing blood all through your house. Why won't you stay put and take your punishment like a good piece of shit?"

I heard a small crash and followed the sound. Kamiya was leaning on a counter. I brought my sword up and swung. He barely escaped with his right arm in tact. I was only able to catch some fingers. I watched in amusement as they rolled off the counter and onto the floor. I slowly followed him out the back door and into the dojo.

I shut the shoji with a loud clack and a feral grin.

"Now Kamiya you will suffer."

I yelled out as my sword came down on him again. I cut his left foot off followed by his right.

"You didn't really think I'd end it so quickly do you?"

He was becoming pale and would die soon of blood loss.

I should stop toying with him...after I take his right arm.

My blade was hungry for it and greedily took it with ease.

In my state I failed to hear the shoji open behind me.

I didn't hear the second scream because Kamiya's scream drowned out all other sounds. I didn't register the other person in the room just yet.

"Now Kamiya I will deliver tenchu upon you. You will pay for your lies and her unhappiness."

As I spoke these words my sword swung to claim his head and I heard a horrible scream. It pierced my heart.

"NOOOOOO! KENNNNNSHINNNN!"

"FATHER!"

I turned to look into the eyes of my beloved.

They were filled with horror at the gruesome scene before her and the trail from the house.

They were filled with betrayal for I had gone against her wishes and I had killed the last of her family.

Her eyes bore into mine haunting me, and my soul cried out.

My love had seen the monster that I am. I have doomed myself.

We continued staring at each other.

I was covered in blood, I could feel it dripping down my face but our eyes stayed locked and then I saw it.

It was a brief flicker but it was there haunting me, taunting me and I felt the air grow heavy around me.

I felt like I was struggling for breath.

Breathe, I reminded myself keeping eye contact.

I could not look away.

Breathe…breathe…breath…then darkness…breathe…breathe…breathe…

* * *

I had review this a bunch of times to keep track of all the body parts. Yeah, I know that's kinda sick but hey, if I didn't then Kaoru's father would have ended up with 3 left arms.


	26. Wake Up

Alright another update. So this is a chapter about what happened to Kenshin after he killed Kamiya-sama well some of what happened anyway. There was a flashback that had Omasu, Tokio, and Saito in it. I edited it quite a bit. I took out Omasu and some dialogue that was pretty out there.

Chapter 26.

* * *

Breathe...breathe...breathe...

I shot straight up from my lying position gasping for air.

My head was pounding.

I clutched it tight and shut my eyes.

When my breathing returned to normal I looked around and found that I was still on the bench under the sakura tree.

I had fallen asleep.

That was just a dream, a nightmare of my, our past.

I remember why I came early now. I remember what or rather who I was waiting for.

I must have slept for a long time. It was dark out now and the cars were just starting to arrive for the dedication ceremony.

A black limo pulled up to the front and my stomach tied itself in knots. I was holding my breath, waiting to see who would come out.

As I waited, with a growing anxiety in the pit of my stomach, I remembered what had happened after the blackness engulfed me that night:

_I felt something hard and cold beneath me. My head was pounding, I couldn't move, and everything was black._

_Was I dead?_

_No, I can feel so I can't be dead._

_Slowly my eyes fluttered open._

_There was a bitter taste in my mouth._

_I stayed on the floor trying to remember what could have brought me to this state._

_Once my vision cleared, I could see a staircase. It looked old and expensive. The carvings and craftsmanship indicated that I was in a house, an ornate and richly designed house._

_My fingers twitched._

_The ground was tile, expertly hand painted I'm sure._

_My hands and arms began to recover. I moved them to push my shoulders off the floor. Straining to lift my head, and achieving it briefly I noticed that I was in a foyer, before my arms gave way and my head hit the tile—effectively knocking me out, again._

_I started to wake as I heard a door slam shut._

_I heard a gasp and felt warm hands pushing the hair out of my face._

_Who was this? I could not open my eyes yet._

_A soft voice spoke out._

_"Oh, Himura-san, you should have taken Hajime's advice."_

_I groaned and kept trying to open my eyes. I felt myself being lifted and carried off somewhere._

_"Ahou."_

_"Lay him down Hajime."_

_"To…ki…o-do…no?" My voice was weak._

_"Hai, Himura-san. Please relax; we will take care of you. Drink this."_

_I drank and sunk into blackness._

_When I came to, I was laying in a large bed. My eyes were finally open and seeing straight. There was breakfast and a note on the nightstand. I pulled the tray over and began to eat as I read the note._

_Himura-san,_

_Please rest well. We arrived to find you passed out in the foyer. You should have woken by the time we got there. When I examined you, there was a nasty cut on your head. I assume you tried to move and hit your head. Hajime carried you to your room and I patched you up. I estimate you will wake in 2 days time. It seems Soujiro hit the back of your head too hard that night. I apologize for him. You were then made to drink a potion of sorts to keep you asleep and paralyze your body. I have given you the antidote. By the time you wake up the potion should have no affect on you. Your body has been through quite enough. You will need your strength to help cope with the emotional trauma you have been through. Kamiya-sama was found dead in his dojo by the police. A neighbor said there was a commotion and reported it accordingly. It is expected that the case will remain unsolved as there are no clues or evidence as to who the culprit may be. However, a full scale investigation is being conducted due to the fact that Kamiya-sama was an influential and high profile person. Your breakfast was prepared by the house cook. The staff has been instructed to take care of your needs until you see fit to leave. However, you are not to leave until you are fully recovered both physically and mentally. Do not try to ask questions of them, they know nothing of HER whereabouts. Please think carefully on your actions, and what you want for the future. If we don't see you again, Hajime and I wish you all the best. Ahou! Stop that! Oh look what you made me write Hajime! Take care._

_Tokio and Hajime_

_I sunk back into the bed with a deep frown on my face._

_After a bit I got up and took a shower. I needed to figure out what the hell was going on, and where the hell my wife was._

_Cleaned and refreshed I went to head downstairs._

_I stopped at the top of the stairs and swayed a bit. My head was still pounding._

_I felt a hand stabilize me._

_I looked over and saw a boy._

_He was shorter than myself and looked younger than Yahiko. He gave me a smile and waited for me to be ready to move._

_I growled low._

_"What is your name boy?"_

_"I am Sasuke and I am quite a bit older than you Himura-san, but I'll take you're your comment as a compliment. Are you ready to continue? I'll be close so you don't fall down the stairs."_

_I just grunted. Inside I was shocked as hell. This boy claims to older than me? It is just not possible._

_Where the hell did he come from anyway? The hall was empty. I heard a chuckle._

_"We are Oniwaban after all."_

_What the hell? Who is this kid?_

_"You are very transparent to me, and you will be to any of the old sect if you do not get a hold of yourself. How can you hope to protect our Okashira if you are so easily readable?"_

_When we reached the bottom of the stairs I looked over and he was gone._

_I made my way to the living room and sat on the couch._

_Fresh tea was out in front of me and I nodded my thanks too wrapped up in my situation._

_What was happening?_

_Why am I here?_

_Where was my wife?_

_My beautiful wife._

_I closed my eyes briefly and pictured her magnificent face. But the picture was distorted._

_The face I saw was not smiling. Instead it was frozen in horror._

_There was a sadness in her eyes that was unfathomable and unfitting._

_This was not the face of my happy, loving wife._

_This was the face of a woman who had seen devastating cruelty in her lover, an unforgivable betrayal by the one who she loved most, me, her husband._

_I would be forever unworthy._

_I opened my eyes and found that I was crying._

_I could feel the pain, the suffering, and betrayal I caused HER._

* * *

So the next chapter we will get back to the present and see some of our old friends. All new material coming up. Also there probably won't be too many chapters left maybe 3 at most. I've really got to get this finished up. Thanks for sticking it out.


	27. This is who

Ch. 27

* * *

I remembered.

I stayed in that house for two months. More accurately, I was not allowed to leave for two months. The mansion was situated on a private island. It was a natural fortress, not a prison as it was told to me repeatedly. It belonged to someone close to the Okashira, my Kaoru.

Of course this sent me into a fitful rage.

Sasuke-san did not feel I was recovered enough to venture out in the world without doing something stupid, besides the fact that a ship only comes out to the island once a month. So when the first ship came to the island, he locked me in the basement so I would not "get myself into trouble."

It took two months to recover from my mental stresses. During which time, Sasuke-san proved to be a most puzzling sparring partner.

The sound of the limo door opening brought me back to the present.

The driver walked around to the passenger side and opened the door at the back end of the limo.

My anxiety spiked. It had been five years since I last saw my wife, five years since I betrayed her, five years of missed apologies, kisses, and lost time.

My feelings had not changed over that time.

One foot out of the car, followed by its owner.

Shinomori Aoshi.

He looked the same. Cold indifference with meticulous calculation personified.

He reached down and, wait...what was that? A flicker of warmth? Not the same felling I remember him expressing toward my Kaoru but something...

A slender black gloved hand reached for his and he gently escorted my wife...

No, that was not my Kaoru!

Is that? Is that Misao?

"Hey buddy! Long time no see huh?"

A large gruff hand patted me on the back none too roughly.

"Sano?"

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too, Kenshin." He spoke without sarcasm. "So, looks like the little weasel finally got her ice block."

"But, but...where?"

"I'm sorry Kenshin. About everything. I wish I could have been a better friend but it was out of my hands."

Sano stared me in my eye saying those words. He meant them.

"No, Sano. Its okay, really. You cannot go against family, that you cannot."

I felt saddened that we were all put in such a shitty position--to have to make decisions like that. I couldn't fault him for his choices.

"They look happy together." I commented.

And they did. Misao was beaming, dazzling radiance. Aoshi was...well he was fighting a smile and losing the battle. His mouth was twitching. It wasn't until Misao pulled closer to his arm and focused that megawatt smile on him that the battled ended and the world finally got to see the melting of the ice block.

It made me envious. It made me angry. How could he betray my Kaoru? He was supposed to marry her not Misao. Where the hell was my wife?

"They are happy. Very happy. They have both been waiting for about ten years for this happiness to be fulfilled."

He spoke as though it was an arduous labor that had finally been completed.

"Where..." I began.

"Do you remember what I told me back then?" He cut me off.

I was a bit confused.

"I said that 'there will come a point in time where it will be all or nothing. Decisions will have to be made, actions will be followed through.'"

"Sort of," I replied vaguely remembering his words. " What does that have to do with anything?"

He sighed, "Shit man, well, many decisions have been made and many actions followed through, but nothing was revealed to you. I had also told you that you still had a choice, do you remember what you said to me?"

"I said that no matter what my choices are, I will still choose my Kaoru."

"Will you still hold true to that? Will you stand by her no matter what and wait for her no matter how long?"

My heart sped. What could this all mean? He sounded slightly frantic, afraid I would reject my Kaoru. I was becoming frantic too. I was beginning to panic. Something must be very wrong.

"Sanosuke." There was a warning drawled from behind my friend.

I watched the newcomer approach slowly. He was quite tall, lean, and built to fight. He had white hair that spiked and framed his face. I was loathe to admit that he was a good looking guy.

Damn it! Why is everyone around me good looking? Why can't I know ugly people?

He spoke with arrogance and authority. Enough to make Sano shut up immediately.

I was not sure if I liked this man.

With an uneasy feeling in my gut I ventured to ask Sano, "Sano, where is she? Where is my Kaoru?"

My voice sounded strangled and weak. I did not like it.

"She..." He began but was cut off by Frosty.

"That is quite enough Sano." His voice was a confident drawl. He spoke with such confidence that you couldn't help but listen, never needing to raise his voice, you listened.

This was a man who when speaking, was heard and obeyed. I would not cower.

"I think your reunion has been long enough. Megumi will be upset if you keep her waiting any longer." He smirked when Sano paled. "Now, will you stop being rude and introduce me to your friend?"

Sano turned a wary eye to me and held out his arm in a gesture of introduction.

"Yukishiro-sama, this is Himura Kenshin."

Then in a gesture to Yukishiro.

"Kenshin," sigh, "This is Yukishiro Enishi."

This Enishi character gave Sano a pointed look.

Sano's shoulders sagged, "Kaoru's husband."

My eyes widened. This could not be. I was Kaoru's husband. My world narrowed and came crashing down around me.

What the hell is going on. This is who?

"So," he spoke teasingly, a condescending smirk on his face, "you are the infamous Battousai."

* * *

*So it was bothering me after I posted originally. I though I should include a proper introduction for Enishi rather than leaving it for the next chapter.

Yep, yep, woo hoo, I finally updated! So we are near to the end and the next chapter will probably be short. Inspiration struck and I was finally feeling my fic again. Plus I really wanted to be able to update my fics at least one more time by the end of the year. I am so sorry for my lack of updates. I've actually posted a poll on my profile page about my horrid updating. So even if you vote negatively it still shows you care. :)


End file.
